Potential
by Maybenotahufflepuff
Summary: He had known since she was a little first year, she had never imagined it. Their potential. When you know what you could have it is nearly impossible to let it slide from your grasp without trying anything to keep that potential happy ending from walking out of your life. or worse still, dying. Hermione/AdrianPucey Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is going to be told in alternating points of view. I'm not sure if it will be by chapter always or have multiple POV told separately in some chapters. This story is not written to completion and since Hidden in Plain Sight is on a schedule I've decided I can post in my other stories as I like. So no schedule for this one._

_I've got so many ideas and what are one shots right now that I want to work on. Anyways thanks for reading :)_

_-maybenotahufflepuff_

**Adrian POV**

Adrian Pucey stood in a shadowy niche listening to her heart broken sobs. It was times like this that he cursed what flowed between them. Something in his magic was pulling him to her but he couldn't go, not yet. He knew that Krum would leave eventually, there was nothing for him here. Surely the older boy could feel that even as he wanted the brilliant witch in a multitude of ways she felt no passion for the quidditch star. It hadn't taken him more than a half dozen times of watching them in the library or walking about the grounds to get a clear picture of the situation. Logically, Krum could see her for what she was, perfection getting ready to bloom from the bud of youth. Chidingly he shook his head slightly. It was only her than could make him think thoughts verging on poetic.

Victor Krum was interesting to Hermione Granger and once she comprehended that there was no ulterior motive for his friendship she gladly accepted. Adrian had grudgingly admired Krum's roundabout way of getting her to spend time with him. He hadn't once shown in gesture the heat that sometimes flared in his eyes. Oh yes, Krum would love for her to give the smallest assurance he could touch her intimately. Adrian had witnessed him stand by the lake shore and wait for her to look up meaningfully into his eyes or to watch her gaze drop to his lips. It hadn't happened. From several encounters he knew what it looked like to have Hermione Granger gaze at your lips or bite her lower lip while a light blush shaded her cheeks. Perhaps she thought he didn't know who she was, outside of being Potter's muggleborn. If so this was one of the few times he knew of her being drastically far from understanding the situation.

The sound of Krum's deep voice grew less frequent and finally he heard the voice his whole being was attuned to. He hadn't been able to clearly hear Krum's words but hers came to his senses as if he was very near to her.

"Oh Victor, thank you. I hope I haven't ruined your evening. It was lovely and I had a wonderful time with you. It was just as much fun as you assured it would be to go with a friend and just enjoy the time, free of the usual worries. Are we still meeting with Petrov tomorrow in the study room?" Adrian's eyes closed as the fierce possessiveness he felt was slightly soothed by her words and the tone of friendly affection for the older wizard. He didn't listen to the reply Krum gave and prepared himself to see her. Tears would not placate the feeling inside him that thought he needed to step in. It felt as if the magic was pulling him for a reason, like it knew something he didn't. Something that was deeply troubling to the bond between them. Even if it was still a potential and not the thick coiled mass it would one day become. Best think of now, he admonished himself as he released the disillusionment spell that had allowed Krum to pass him without noticing, or without comment if he did know the Slytherin was there. Curious.

Deliberately he let his foot falls be heard so she wouldn't be startled when he slid down the wall next to her. This out of the way stairwell was one of her favourites. There was a window seat one landing above but she liked the view of the lake shore from this landing. Surely she could feel that he was approaching. It hadn't taken her long to mask her reaction to his presence, about halfway through her first year. That had been a relief, people would have noticed long ago if she hadn't. She kept her head down as he neared, probably assuming he would pass her in silence as he always did. After he had slid down the wall and pulled his knees up to mimic her stance she remained silent and still. Not even a flicker of a look to see him. This was concerning in many ways.

"What's on your mind Miss Granger? Weasley can't have brought you this low. Your vaunted intelligence must make it plain that he was jealous. Not your fault." He spoke quietly but observed the side of her face visible to him. This wasn't the problem, or not the only one. The derisive turn to her smile and the pale complexion were uncharacteristic. He made a snap decision and raised his wand.

"I Adrian Pucey do vow upon my magic that subject of this conversation will not be spoken of, with regard to you, by me without your consent." With that her eyes snapped to his and he had never witnessed such a flabbergasted look on her expressive face before. It only took about a minute before she was distracted from her bewilderment by him. There is was. Adrian revelled internally at the immediate awareness in her body. He knew it made her nervous to be so affected by him, it would with anyone. Raised in the muggle world she wouldn't know or really trust that magic could be just another sense.

He was beginning to let himself really look at her. The tamed bun her hair had been in earlier was beginning to lose the fight against her natural curls. There was some colour coming to her cheeks now that she was so close to him and he was looking at her. Surely she could feel some of the raging lust she inspired in him. Perhaps she didn't recognize it for what it was or just maybe she couldn't differentiate it from her own desire. Many of his fantasies began something like this. Him coming upon her alone and discovering her with her fingers inside her wet heat murmuring his name. There were many variations to this fantasy and he tried not to add fodder for his dreams by actively creating scenarios where it was parts of him in her. His sleeping mind did a fabulous job on its own. Her first words played right into his fantasies but her next words stopped his erection in its tracks.

"Well I suppose you are the answer to my wish. You could do quite nicely. I am considering transferring to another school and leaving the country. I don't know what you have noticed this past year or how much you know of the past generation, outside of your immediate circle. Though no one seems to be reacting to the series of events I have witnessed since my introduction to the Wizarding world I will make it plain how it looks to me. Voldemort is being resurrected in the not to distant future and Dumbledore knows this. More disturbing than that is the implications it casts on decisions and situations in regards to Harry." At this she broke off and her composure faltered.

Whatever he might have imagined would be troubling her paled in comparison to the magnitude of her words. His pragmatic mind kept trying to interrupt the whirl his thoughts were quickly becoming. She could be mistaken or just have a skewed view. The look in her eyes told him that she believed these words to be true and moreover she had a far further view in mind than just a coming altercation. How much of her certainty was observable in her bearing and how much was information from the immature bond between them, he couldn't be sure.

The Dark Lord, Merlin. Was it possible that she could be right? Or perhaps his question should be if she could be wrong. It was cold perhaps but a natural reaction for Adrian to disregard Hermione's worries for her friend at the moment. Just a split second of thinking she could be right had filled his body with tension and his mind was racing. He knew about the grey tattoo on Micheal Pucey's left forearm, of course he knew of his fathers tattoo. The general history wasn't commonly discussed but he knew enough to be properly terrified and not enough to plan anything. Fear was not common to see on his fathers usually stern countenance, any mention of the Dark Lord made it visible to his only son. In his total surprise he had been thinking without processing his surroundings and was therefore surprised to see the tears wiped away and a somber look on her face.

In silence they sat there, looking at each other. Hermione was studying his face and her gaze frequently flicked back to his before roving over his face and what she could see of him. Adrian was trying to look at her with the same lens, of having her one day, that he usually used. Instead of the soft pull he usually felt there was what he could only think of as sharper tugs. This brought her statement about leaving the country to his mind again and suddenly he understood. If she were to leave the bond would lose its chance at life and he would lose the best hope for a real marriage that he would ever have.

As he traced the soft shape of her lower lip and the curve of her eyelashes with his gaze he struggled with what to say or do. Trying to put the overwhelming thoughts of the Dark Lord aside for later thought, he made himself think about what she had said. His witch was not one to walk away from a fight for something she loves. That would be why her statement about leaving Britain surprised him so much, why didn't she want to stay and help Potter? Why would running even occur to her?

"Perhaps I am missing something. Shouldn't you be getting ready to nail your banner beside Potter's, against all comers?" That probably wasn't the right way to ask that question but it was an effort to have a coherent thought let alone intelligible sentence. Ah yes, leaving had not been her first thought. No, this witch was not selfish or heavily endowed with self preservation so the question stood. Having watched her for years now there was little he didn't know about her. Again he forced down the thrills that rang through him when he thought about the things he knew about her that few others did. Her age for instance was older than her accepted one, due to her time turner use last year. The cords of the bond trembled when she moved through time, that mystery had taken several weeks to solve. It hadn't occurred to him she had access to something like that. Why did she have to bite her lip like that? Didn't she know what it did to him? Well she didn't he knew, it was as if she thought all these feelings and instances of knowing things were one sided. Silly witch.

Greedily he watched her tongue sooth the place on her lip that had been between her teeth and Adrian felt the lust ratchet several notches in him. Damn, she was so ripe for the taking now. Those golden eyes were steady on his and her was sure she could see something in his eyes, she blushed but didn't break his gaze. So fixated had become that when she started to speak he didn't comprehend that she was answering his question about Potter, not pertaining to them in the slightest.

"I don't know how much you know about me and my friends, not that there is much to know really. I love Harry and-. Adrian was sure that more words would have followed that would have made this sentence less threatening but he felt helpless to stop the sneer on his face from forming. This abrupt change brought her words to an immediate stop. Blinking she just looked at him and then a small pucker formed between her brows, probably in confusion. Slowly he took a breath and tried to reign in his disgust and rage at the concept of his witch loving another wizard. Even thinking about her falling in love with one, there was a reason that he made sure she seen him, every single day. Let his want and fascination with her ride those tendrils of the bond so she would feel an echo. Unwilling to let any of the thoughts in his mind come out of his mouth he had little choice but to wait for her to speak again. When she began he forced himself to listen to her words. If he really thought this witch was his future, his completely and he did, then he could logically tell his magic and his emotions that he had nothing to fear from her words.

"Harry is special to me. He should be special to everyone, not for what happened when he was a baby but what he is taking on and has had to persevere through every day since then. The first day I met him I could see the boy that wanted a home, and friends. Like me. You don't need to hear this but what I am upset about in regards this conversation is that Harry is being groomed, I don't know how else to explain it. Something changed after we saved Sirius last year. If I can be dramatic and totally honest I think it was a compulsion charm, or something similar." Adrian was trying to follow her words, from an overheard conversation last year when he found out she was in the hospital wing he knew they had saved Sirius Black and thought him innocent. Adrian didn't see how that could be true but he was curious about the last part, the mention of a compulsion. If there was one she shouldn't be able to talk about it so clearly. Her consternation at having mentioned Sirius Black was plain but she must have been desperate to talk to someone about this If she had plowed on and mentioned the compulsion. The latest dilemma of actually talking to her was how to do so without revealing how much he knew about her. He didn't want to explain why, felt he couldn't, yet.

"Could you explain the circumstances of the compulsion incident? You shouldn't be able to say." Deciding he had to know, had to know if she knew something made her less susceptible to such magics. The evolution and complexities of compulsive magics were extensive. Several centuries ago it had become common to introduce other complementary magics and the spell evolved into things even more insidious. Tempered with wand movements to encourage inability to articulate, confusion when contemplating the curse and other such tweaks.

Hermione sighed and then took a deep breath.

"I think it's the option I've given myself to decide to leave that is making me speak so freely. Maybe it's something else though. My extensive searches in the library and bookstores have not yielded very much, so I only have my words to describe it. We, Harry and me, went back into the hospital wing after saving Sirius and he was despondent. His first chance at a home, a real connection to his parents, had been snatched away and it was heartbreaking. When we woke up though, both of us felt understanding of the circumstances. Even though Harry would love nothing more than to be able to have a relationship with Sirius and it's clearly in his best interests to do so, nothing. Well furtive letters and stolen seconds of floo communication is all there is. Sirius wanted Harry, still wants him I am sure, but Dumbledore says it can not be and that is the end of it. Back to the compulsion, and my sad attempt to explain. Sometimes I am can feel magic touching mine, it's not the usual ambient magic or how it feels to be close to another's magic. It's literally connected to mine. Anyways this was how I realized the compulsion, or whatever it is, was there. It happens in the library mostly and it happened while I was thinking of Sirius and Harry the first night back to school. At first I didn't understand my increased frustration and sadness. Then it happened again, after that I almost carried out an experiment. When I felt the touch I would think of it, once I knew something was going on and could think in those times of clarity I was sure. Now I can remember how I actually feel and when the magic is there I can obviously talk about it." There was a light in the witches eyes that blazed with her victory over the spell. Adrian gave her a lazy grin, that she returned. His witch was beyond the usual brilliance she was credited with. Deciding to ignore her mention of the bond, not that she called it that, he asked another question.

"What are your theories on why?" So caught up in his curiosity it wasn't immediately obvious to him that she was aware the magic was touching hers now.

"I have several, none of them proven. The most obvious is that we would fight to get Sirius' name cleared. Even with the kiss on sight order we could manage to get him a trial surely. This one tops the list because of all it would change, to much to explain right now. Bottom line is that it would almost certainly eliminate the grooming I mentioned earlier. This whole thing started with me thinking about leaving. I just don't see how it can be done. Whatever plan Dumbledore has must include Harry. Some things I can't talk about, I've said more than that vow will cover really. This world is so segregated that I can't talk to anyone about this. The loyalties are so important and opposing that it seems impossible to imagine an after." The witch looked sad and forlorn. She was right too, if the Dark Lord did come back to life their whole world would be turned into another place in an instant. The life he had thought stretched before him, gone in just a moment. His future with this witch and all that meant, could be taken from him by events outside their control.

"This is a lot to process, you know there isn't anything I can say to help right now." He felt terrible at the lack of surprise or disappointment in her eyes. Independent by temperament and circumstances it probably hadn't occurred to her that he could help. Of course she hadn't expected he could help, or even that she would have this conversation. How could he help her? It was clear that the bond wanted him to do something, change her temperament in regards to leaving here. This would require some thought and more than a little bit of planning. His Hermione wouldn't accept platitudes as a reason for staying here and something would have to be done about Potter if she was going to agree that Wizarding Britain was always meant to be her home.

"Of course there isn't anything you can do, there isn't anything I can do either. I can't even talk to Harry about this out of school as letters carried by anyone not Hedwig, that's Harry's owl, seem to get lost. Even the muggle letters I've tried to send got no reply. As far as I know he never got them. I've tried to write Professor Lupin from school and have got no reply from him either. It just seems so hopeless. What can I tell my parents? How can I tell them I need them to leave Britain but I want to stay here. They may be muggles but they aren't stupid, I would have to tell them all the things I have lied about. To much to even think about. Thank you for listening to me Pucey. I don't know why you sat down here beside me but thank you." As she finished speaking her eyes were on his lips again. Merlin he would never get tired of seeing her interest. This was so much better than stolen glances or feeling emotions without seeing her face. Never had he been so close to her for so long. She was right though, it was past curfew and they really couldn't be caught together. Plainly the time for avoiding her had passed and she needed help, but how to speak again without raising suspicion. Pucey, he looked forward to hearing her call him by his given name one day, very soon.

Adrian stood and held a hand out to her, not daring to let his face show any of the emotions he felt at offering her his hand, that her taking it would evoke. Slowly she reached for him and allowed him to steady her as she rose. The lovely pink colour climbing her cheeks threatened to break his mask but he held firm. Allowing himself to hold her hand gently while he spoke, that would have to be enough for now.

"I will get a message to you when I have an idea or something to help. Will you meet me again?" It was so hard to be so close to her, the smell of her skin and the floral fragrance of the perfume she wore tonight were making it difficult to think or keep from touching her further. Later he could let all the wants and needs flow through him. Alone in his room, he could give in to the desire she evoked in him. It was a moment before she responded and she was looking at their joined hands.

"Alright. I will be waiting." Hermione pulled her hand from his and blushed deeper before she turned and began walking to the stairs heading up, in the direction of her common room. Minutes later he finally moved from the landing and headed down the stairs, in the direction of his.


	2. Chapter 2

**H****ermione POV**

Eyes closed, breathing evenly, absolute quiet, none of it was working. Hermione gave it up for a bad job and sat up. If she couldn't sleep then there was no point in continuing to try. Having gone through her first year herbology text and all the french verb tenses she had ever learned, it was clear that no amount of mental recitation was going to do it. No mystery, what had been keeping her awake.

It had been six days since she sat on the stone landing and recklessly told a sixth year Slytherin what had been bothering her. Not in a coherent manner either, when she started going over the conversation the day after it happened she was startled. The questions he asked completely ignored the shocking things she had said. Sirius for one, that should have been news to him, or seemed like insanity. The tall dark young man hadn't scoffed at her rambling words trying to explain how she noticed the compulsion. It had been there, the magic that touched hers. Flashes of feeling came through it sometimes but it felt as if the magic itself was telling her it was okay to speak to him, that she needed to.

Nothing she had read tallied with her own experiences. It wasn't possible for her to remember the first instance of feeling that magic touch hers. A monthly so after starting Hogwarts she finally began to notice that some of the overwhelm she felt was magic on hers. It was a basic defence book she had brought as extra reading that provided the clue. It spoke of the instinct that sometimes warned you there was an unfamiliar magic in your vicinity. Having always been a bit energetic in her pursuits and that combined with the excitement and uncertainty of her introduction to magic seemed, in hindsight, to explain her nearly frantic attitude that year. It had taken her months to stop reacting to the brush of magics against hers.

Finally near exams she had gone and asked Professor McGonnagal if she understood correctly what was happening. It was interfering with her concentration in the library and she sometimes felt calm or aware of her surroundings when she didn't think she should.

Unsure of how to explain the individual kind of magic that felt was touching hers, Hermione just included them in the list. The teacher had listened to the young girls litany of examples and offered her a ginger newt. It was normal to notice the magics of others. The castle was a massive conduit of magic between itself, the land, and even students. Perhaps Hermione was a bit more sensitive to outside magics, and she agreed that Hermione was right to notice it and right to assess then dismiss the information. Nothing to worry about and certainly nothing wrong with her.

Second year had been different. More worry came from the One, as she started referring to that specific magic in her mind. Even with what she discovered and the warning she felt like she was listening to it had ended, for her, in petrification. That had also been when she noticed something was not the way it should be, in regards to Harry Potter. Perhaps it was the novelty of the Wizarding world that blinded her to it for nearly two years. It also could have been her idolization of teachers and learning, or maybe just her youth. So many things even then on the mental list she labelled 'Not right with Harry'.

Hagrid had visited him, not a teacher. He had no knowledge of the Wizarding world at all, or of his own history. His home life was clearly very bad, if not abusive. No clothes, or even small things that most kids had such as books or games. Most concerning and the one that seemed most relevant now was that adults did not react normally to events concerning her friend.

The Weasleys seemed to think it was more concerning that their sons flew a car to rescue him, not that he needed rescuing from a locked cell. Professors treated him with varying degrees between hovering or ignoring his personal life. Outright disdain from Professor Snape and an unhealthy interference from the Headmaster. Lupin was here all year and never really opened up to Harry or talked with him about his parents. From a warning letter for an elf doing magic to a year later having his own magic ignored and allowances made. The same man ignored Harry's assertions about Sirius ten months later. This tournament, just thinking of it was enough to bring frustrated tears to her eyes.

It all seemed too big to deal with and it made dealing with the small things more difficult. For example they had the tasks to worry about right now. Maybe Ron and Harry could play chess or laugh, now that they were friends again. For her though, the moments not spent doing school work or needed tasks were often spent worrying about the larger world or things she didn't really understand. The prophet was terrible for her piece of mind, it exemplified so many of the dangerous trends in this world. When trying to explain things to her parents she often compared them to the muggle world, this brought about uncomfortable truths. Of course she didn't tell her parents most of these and tried to ignore the amount of uncertainty they tried to hide.

Learning was not just for learning's sake anymore. This year she had realised she was amassing information for use. Her private study time and the things she noticed when doing assignments had shifted focus. Could it help them? That small mention of an associated spell or potion, would it be needed when it happened? What exactly it was and when it might happen was vague, but it really felt like it was there. All she really had to go on was Harry's dream, the one with the creature that was Voldemort killing an old man. It had a wand. Regardless of the shape of its body and Wormtail had been there. How could everyone ignore this?

Not everyone knew of course but enough people did, she thought. His scar was hurting and he had told Sirius, but nothing. Of course the man was more worried about Harry surviving the tournament than anything else but she wished she was sure someone was thinking about these things. Someone other than the Headmaster.

Hermione Granger, the brightest witch, she let out a small snort. She was just another girl, sure she was a witch but that only went so far. She had crushes and body issues. Fifteen years old, closer to sixteen maybe if she counted the time turner. This brought Adrian Pucey back to mind.

What had happened? How could she have told him those things. Even with the vow he had taken, and what had possessed him to do that? Putting that baffling question aside she thought again of what she had said to him. Trying to ignore the emotions she had seen range across his handsome face. Even though she had wanted to talk about her reasons for considering leaving, she had mentioned it twice, that wasn't what came out of her mouth. Dumbledore, she couldn't believe she had spoken about him. Never had she listened to the One magics leadings before. It hadn't ever been as strong as it was that night. As sure as she was that no one was listening, that nothing heard her, it was so puzzling.

Sirius. He seemed to come up in relation to many of the concerns she had. Professor Lupin too in a few instances but mostly in relation to her friends godfather. It could be that she was sure some kind of compulsion had been used. That was the first time she had said it aloud and it was much clearer to her, not merely a suspicion. She had been cursed. Harry had been cursed. An adult, presumably a teacher as it happened here, had used illegal magic against them. The other side of that issue was Sirius himself. It was impossible to believe Dumbledore couldn't hide him from the Ministry. So he was choosing to have Sirius be alone, on the run. Breaking into Wizarding homes to speak to Harry risked his death.

Speak to Sirius went to the top of her mental planning list. Maybe not the top, she would leave the tournament and keeping Harry alive there for now. It would have to wait until this summer, speaking with Sirius. She would have to plan it out carefully. So much to think of, initial contact, planned meeting, preparation, her conscience. Not telling her best friend all she was thinking when he was at the center of it felt wrong. That was not a question but telling him, how could she explain? Deep inside she also felt like a little girl that thought she knew something important. It could be truly important or it could just seem so from her limited height. How could she tell Harry that she thought Dumbledore was grooming him to be basically alone. She just couldn't do it, not without outside validation.

Alone. When she let herself think about such huge problems and the ramifications of any action it just made her feel alone. It had been wonderful to speak to Adrian. Someone was listening to her, Hermione Granger. For that time she hadn't been alone with her problems. Alone among her friends as well. Most days she could tell herself that Ron was her friend, they spent time together and it was habit to sit together at meals. She had been to his house and liked his family. This whole year had been difficult though, Ron especially. Not speaking to Harry, not trusting him. The hurt was clear to see on Harry's face and it hurt her too. Harry was not as studious as her though he did better without constant distractions. She had spent more time walking around outside and he had spent more time in the library. The task had kept them busy, it had been alright but she realised that Harry depended on Ron for laughs and just hanging out. She did that differently and was somewhat of an introvert.

Shaking her head she told herself, and would keep telling herself, he had just listened. There had been no flirting really or romance. Maybe he was not as aware of her as she was of him. From her first year he had been the one she noticed. Even when in the depths of thought or writing she would notice him out of the corner of her eye. The rather gangly good looking boy he had been then didn't hold a candle to the gorgeous man he was becoming. Such dark hair and those dark blue eyes, like sapphires. Ridiculous Hermione. Even if he wouldn't kiss her or spend time with her maybe he could help some way. If she could be certain he wouldn't use it against her, or Harry really.

In all those books about magical connections she had run across several references to vows and oaths. Perhaps there was one for this situation. Hermione didn't really know the Slytherin well enough to know he wouldn't end up a Death Eater if it went that far. Just the thought of her classmates in masks like at the world cup made her feel a bit sick. Even stuck up Malfoy deserved a better life than wasting his potential on hurting muggles. Slytherin consistently produced excellent witches and wizards, many of the great discoveries and inventions were made by Slytherins. There was much to admire in them too. Ambition, loyalty and intellect. Those three were things she herself valued and characteristics she possessed. Regardless, it had been so reckless. If he hadn't given her that vow, or done so without prompting, she wouldn't have let herself unload like that.

Adrian Pucey had looked at her. Spent moments looking at her face and she had thought he was looking at her lips once. When Victor and her had entered the ball it was almost like a sea of color and faces. His had been clear though, in the darkest of blues he had caught her notice immediately. The colour was a few shades darker than his eyes and in her memory he was looking at her, with appreciation. If it wasn't for the time spent with him after she wouldn't have believed that was really what had been in his eyes. She had seen it though, alone on that landing. It was as if he really saw her, the lines that made up her face. When he met her gaze it was all she could do not to get distracted. Of course this piece of male perfection was a Slytherin, and a pureblood.

She wasn't ashamed of her parents or of the muggle world. In a way she was proud of the fact that she was best in her year, and so new to magic. Sometimes she thought about what she would be capable of if she had spent the three years before Hogwarts learning about magic instead of science. Or French, classic literature, algebraic equations or animal species. She didn't want to trade the knowledge, just wanted both. She kept up somewhat with her muggle education. Three weeks of each summer were spent taking the tests and doing the in person requirements for each class. It worked for her and made her feel that she wasn't just giving up the world she had come from. Admitting to herself that she would not have taken the tests if not for her parents. It seemed reassuring to them that she kept muggle education an option. They weren't sold on apprenticeships being more common that structured post secondary education.

Adrian said he would contact her, she hoped he did. Some moments were spent just basking in the thought of him wanting to spend time with her or even thinking about her. That train of thought was cut off when she blushed at its direction. Right. They needed a way for their conversation to be private and for her to feel secure in being able to talk to him. If they couldn't do that then she would just keep on as she had been. With a few new plans in place. Eventually she fell asleep thinking about Adrian looking so intently at her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Adrian POV**

Adrian couldn't seem to have any clear thoughts for days after he was so close to her. The innocence in her gaze and the insecurity that flashed there made him want to end both of them. With his mouth, preferably in a nonverbal way. For the first time he had avoided her for two days. Not seen her by design or accident. The day after their conversation he had done as usual and made sure she saw him in the library. His body's reaction to her flushed face and averted gaze was startling and when she met his eyes square on her had to leave. Then excuse himself to his friends and spend embarrassingly few minutes alone in their dorm. All it took was the intensity of her gaze as fodder for his lust and it was so hard not to say her name while his cum coated his slowing fingers.

He had taken two days after that, to clear his head. He still wanted to press her against the table she sat at so primly but he could be in the room. Other than her being more willing to react to his proximity she kept her usual behavior. Weasley and her were not on great terms but that was to be expected. She kept her usual appointments with Krum and was still amassing information that may be helpful to Potter for the second task. In addition she was back to researching for herself it seemed. This time instead of possible magical connections it appeared to be vows and oaths. Even a book on fealty once. That had been an excellent fantasy. He would be her Lord one day, as she would be his Lady. The fantasies that came from those thoughts, the idea of her swearing loyalty to him made that a thought for private moments.

Eventually real and pertinent facts began percolating through his want of her body, heart, and mind. The Dark Lord, it was infinitely more pleasant to think of her than contemplate his return. Deciding he would be returning home for Easter break was the only concrete decision he had made. Due to staying at the castle for Yule this year he hadn't seen his parents for the holiday. As they had arranged when it became clear he would stay at the castle, he met his mother in Hogsmeade today, for the first visit to the village in the new year. It had not been the visit his mother expected, instead of berating him for not wanting to share enough about his life she got more than she could have imagined.

"Hello Mother." She was speaking to Mrs Malfoy at one side of the waiting room in a small restaurant their circle frequented when meeting their children at school. As she spun around at the sound of his voice Adrian couldn't help but smile in return, his mother was beaming at him. After a few words with the other woman she met him at the door to the dining room. Placing her hand on his arm he led her to the table indicated by the waiter. After they were seated and ordered tea and lunch his mother stopped smiling endlessly at him. A small pucker, not unlike the one he had seen on Hermione's face, creased on her forehead. In an instant her wand was in her hand and flicking subtly around them. When she had finished she picked up the delicate tea cup and regarded him through eyes the mirror of his own.

Now that he was sitting here he didn't know where to begin, it was regrettable he hadn't mentioned Hermione once or twice so this didn't surprise her so much. If he had indicated in any way that Hermione Granger was the witch she had been teasing him about for years then she would have already considered much of the problem. Done research and found out absolutely everything about her family and connections. This was why he hadn't told her of course. First the vow that would make this possible. His request that she vow on her magic not to speak of this without the to be spoken of party's permission shocked her. When he met her gaze steadily and nodded once she watched him. Clearly weighing his request. Eventually she quietly made the vow as inconspicuously as she could in this public setting.

"Mother, you have mentioned several times that you are sure there is a witch. Told father that there was no need to begin contract negotiations with our connections." She was smiling now, a beaming smile that lit up her face. Feeling a little bit guilty for the let down she would suffer he stopped speaking. The smile slowly fell.

"Tell me what is going on Adrian. What is wrong?" Her eyes were pinning him in place and he knew there would be no getting out of this without answering all of her questions. Eventually he would have to speak with his father and it would serve him well to have already covered most of the ground.

"You asked me why I was ordering all those books on bonds and making a mess of our library. It was because I wanted to be sure that what I thought was happening really was. Sorry to ramble mother but it is hard to say. The potential for a bond is there. It is growing and gaining strength. I can feel her rooms away now if I am trying. I would have told you eventually of course but things are changing. With the bond and with her. Hermione Granger. I'm sure you know of her and now that the Prophet has publicized her going to the ball with Krum there is no way you could have missed it. The bond pushed me to her the night of the ball. I knew she had been insulted by the youngest Weasley boy and thought maybe the bond just wanted me to cheer her up or something. That wasn't it." He had been looking at her cup until he saw it tremble in her hand. The look on his mother's face wasn't easily readable, which meant she didn't want it shown. Either to him or just in this public place.

"Continue. They can't hear us but they can see us. I will try and remain poised as will you." With that she waited for him to carry on.

"I think it was because she was considering leaving Britain altogether that the bond pushed me then. Maybe it was the rest of what she said. From her viewpoint it seems as if He." Adrian made sure the pause here was noticeable. "Is coming back. She didn't say exactly what made her so sure but she is. Potter is her best friend I know she loves him, maybe like a brother, maybe just as a best friend. She said he is being groomed, I don't totally understand what she meant by that part. Sirius Black was mentioned several times. Last year she and Potter helped Black escape from Hogwarts, both of them are certain Black is innocent. That Peter Pettigrew is alive and that he betrayed the Potters. There wouldn't be much credit to this if I didn't know she had used a time turner all of last year for classes and she used it the night Black escaped. I don't think she knows what the bond between us is, she trusts it though. Or she wouldn't have mentioned Dumbledore or a compulsion." His mother put her teacup down at the last word and lowered her head. A small shudder run through her at the mention of the insidious spells and she took a moment before looking up at him.

"How much do you know about her Adrian? Is it worth it? Is she? I am sorry my son, to ask, but I must know right now. Do you want her? Is she the one for you? Especially in light of what she has told you." It was scary to see such a mask on his mother's face. She looked comfortable and almost bored by what they were discussing. Even in her eyes, Adrian could see very little. This would decide everything. Well his father's backing would decide which avenue he took but it hurt to tell his mother. It had always been this curly brunette that had been the most important woman in his life. His mother, who had loved him more and more as each year went by without another child of her own. Opening the doors of the Hall to all of the children of their social circle. Their house had been happy and full of laughter, or so his memories as a child told him.

"She is beyond the usual level of brilliant mother. Her mind is as fascinating as her form. Loyalty is important to her and she will stand up for what is hers, beliefs or people, against all comers. Everything you ever told me to look for is in her. Feeling her magic against mine is." With that he broke off. Unable to express to his mother how hot and yet soft she made him feel. His mother loved his father and they were more of a partnership than most pureblood marriages. They had a marriage bond of course, but not a natural bond. One magic allowed to grow without enchantment or ritual. The depths of his feelings must have been visible on his face or in his eyes, his mother's posture softened and she reached out a hand for his. Her eyes were shining and it almost looked as if she might cry.

"Alright then darling. That answers my question. I can barely wait to meet her, perhaps we could walk through town and you could find her even. Oh Adrian, a bond. For my son. It is all I could have wished for you." Adrian was sure she would have kept on in the same vane and began peppering him with questions, this ritual was interrupted by the serving of dinner. As he poured his mother a glass of wine she was watching him. With such a soft look that he coloured further, he had already had a light blush from speaking of Hermione to his mother.

For a moment he let himself imagine this was the only conversation. His nerves stemming from introducing his muggleborn love into the world he grew up in. Having his mother fuss and begin subtle coaching so Hermione would be ready to take her place beside him. Carefully showing the younger witch the ways of Wizarding society. Shopping and talking together. It didn't last very long, the differences between this situation and the one he had expected were stark. When he met her gaze again he could see she too had let her mind drift further than their familial happiness.

"We will have to speak of what she has told you and what you know. We could probably stay an hour here without raising suspicion. What do you know about Sirius Black? And more important to me at the moment explain the compulsion and how she could tell you." As she sliced and placed her bite of chicken in her mouth Adrian thought through her questions and began to explain what he knew, in a limited amount of time. Had this discussion been had at home then it would have been a two way one, her filling in knowledge and adding information to his. There wasn't time for that today and it would have to wait until Easter.

As his mother pretended to savour her chocolate mousse, he could see her mind whirring. All they had discussed and all he knew had surprised her clearly. His Hermione was much more interesting and complex than most other young witches. Their road together would be different too.

"All I can offer at this very moment is an owl. A Pucey owl, one of the dwarf varieties. I will ask Pinny to select the best one for our girl. It will have to be swift and fierce. There are several sets of enchanted jesses in the vault that should help with security. It will be the first gift from our House to your bride. You needn't present it to her in that manner of course. I must say that I didn't expect this today Adrian." His mother's smile was impish in her humour and he cracked a small smile in return.

As they exited the restaurant his mother pulled her scarf tighter around her neck against the cold and waited for her son to lead her in his chosen direction. They waved and exchanged greetings as he headed towards the two small bookshops here. It was more likely she was in one of them than not. He was surprised when he felt the magic before they had gotten halfway there. He faltered and his mother looked up at him questioningly. He gestured towards Honeydukes and his mother smirked. As they entered the warm sweet smelling shop he headed unerringly towards the back corner, she was behind a group of third year Hufflepuffs. His mother slowed and browsed the shelves and jars back here. It was chocolate, the nut section to be precise.

It was difficult to tear his eyes from Hermione but he assumed his mother would want to take the lead. She knew he was there, her shoulders had twitched. Their stolen conversation in the library stacks last night meant she knew he was here with his mother. All he had time for was a quick fervent promise that she would be under the same vow. The long look she took into his eyes, measuring him. There was conflict but he quietly pointed out they needed someone outside the school. He most certainly didn't want the Dark Lord back and he knew his mother didn't want that life for him. If she had veritaserum she would have dosed him he was sure. It was quite the boost to him when his words were enough. He was sure more security would be needed before she told him anything more than she had. That was understandable.

His mother was sidling closer to Hermione and the younger witch was peeking at him and then his mother from behind her curtain of curls. The corner of his mother's lips twitched up.

"I couldn't help but notice that your curls are similar to mine, perhaps I could offer you some advice. The humidity and the magic of the castle often caused me problems in my school days. Forgive me, I am Cynthia Pucey, my son Adrian attends school with you." With each word the older witch's smile grew. The younger one was biting her lip and beginning to blush.

"Thank you Mrs Pucey, my curly hair is a mystery to me and if yours was once like it then I have hope for the future." Twice her gaze flicked from his mother to him, he noticed, and so did his mother.

"It is nothing. If you will give me your name I will write with a list of my recommendations and perhaps some samples. I am sorry to hurry you along but we must go." The real smile on his mother's face didn't seem to relax Hermione to any great degree. That lovely pink was high in her cheeks and she nodded before answering with her name and another murmured thank you.

Once free she basically bolted. Carefully placing the chocolates she had in her hand on the shelf and walking straight to the door, without looking back. The laughing eyes of his mother made him chuckle in response. They paid for her abandoned box of chocolates and he kissed his mother goodbye.

**Comment reply:**

**to the guest who commented on Sirius being in the cave. It was because of her problems with Dumbledore that she wanted secure communication with him. At least that was my thought process. You are right though, I just didn't choose to go about it that way. **

**Also I'll happily respond to comments or PMs if people want a dialogue. I often wish I had more feedback. Also I've been wondering if I need a beta? Opinions? Thanks**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione could we talk for a minute? Not here." Hermione looked up with surprise. Having noticed Adrian was in the library too, and blushing like an idiot when he caught her eyes on him, she had studiously ignored her surroundings and forced herself to finish this potions essay so she could go over her notes on vows again. Harry standing beside her and looking serious stopped her hand mid word.

"Of course Harry. I can always take a break." She smiled up at the friend and began packing away her scrolls and books. Some she sent to the cart to be put away and some she shelved with her wand from where she was. Not being able to hold in the grin at being able to do something that she had often dreamed of as a little girl. Harry smiled back at her, they had talked about being able to do things with magic that they had only imagined when they were children.

"Give me that bag, I doubt you packed it for carrying." Harry spoke with slight condescension at her habit of only packing lightly when she knew they would be walking quite a bit. With that they were teasing each other and heading out of the library, she was sure that she could feel Adrian's gaze on her as she left the room.

Reaching a staircase the pair headed down to a door that went out through the gardens, closer to the greenhouses. Weaving through the students around the warm building they headed toward the hills that blocked the lake from view.

"What is it Harry?" Now that they could freely talk her friend was exhibiting one of his sometimes annoying tendencies. Having decided he would talk to her, after overthinking it, he had come straight to her. Now that the moment was here he hadn't thought through how to say whatever it was.

"I've told you before that you can just blurt out whatever you are thinking so hard about. I will let you revise your phrasing before overreacting." She kept her tone light but met his eyes for a moment so he knew she meant it. There was that smile, the gentle especially Harry smile. It was so wonderful to see it, to have this moment with him. There she went being maudlin again, right now everything was okay, or close enough.

"It's a couple things really. I know that I haven't been spending as much time with you, no let me finish, since ron started talking to us again. Just don't disappear okay? I mean, I still want to talk about things with you, even study. I didn't have fun in the library, usually, but I did learn things. It was nice to be there with you. I sound mental." Harry was speaking a bit haltingly.

"Harry, really it is okay. I don't feel like you dropped me or anything. You were due some fun, whatever you and Ron do while I am in the library. I'll be happy to arrange a time that works for both of us, or you could come with me when you find you want to." Hermione was relieved. This was nothing, well she was sure it was a real concern of her friend and she appreciated the thought for her feelings.

"That's good. Maybe we could do Thursday evenings? After Krum." There was a look on his face that made it clear her friend thought he had her, that she was doing something scandalous. There was no trace of judgement or anything, just his joy at having caught her.

"Or you could come to those meetings, Petrov usually attends too. Last week it was potions ingredients and the next one is freshwater plants and their uses. Rapid fire flash cards. Exhaustive lists. You will love it." She kept her face straight and enjoyed the faint look of horror on Harry's face. Eventually they both lost the battle and began laughing.

"Hermione, about Ron. I don't know how to explain. It's not the same as it was. Also something is going on with you. You know you can tell me anything, right?" There was another stumbling explanation of what he was thinking.

"That's understandable Harry. He really disappointed you, it was kind of you to let it go as quick as you did. For myself I just can't forget. It just seems to easy for him to turn on me. I am glad he is speaking to us again, but more for you than for me. I will keep my issues to myself, I promise. I just can't let myself care to much. I didn't do anything wrong at the ball or being friends with Victor and didn't deserve his tantrum. You don't have a problem with me being friends with him, do you? Victor I mean."

"No of course not. I am glad you have someone new to study and learn with. I know you say you are only friends and I believe you, but I have seen him look at you. He would be more if you wanted it to be. I just, you should do what you want. I don't want to hold you back from someone you like, or really anything you want to do." Harry was blushing, bless him. This was one of those moments that reminded her of the brilliant friend he was, and how much she didn't want to leave him.

"Oh Harry. Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. I truly don't care for Victor that way, I enjoy his company but, even if he wants to which I haven't noticed, I have no interest in kissing him. There is someone though. A boy. I didn't think he knew I existed but lately, well." Hermione broke off, she hadn't thought about telling Harry anything about Adrian. Maybe though, maybe she could. Just not who he was or the other things they had talked about. It would be nice not to be hiding all of this from her best friend. "After Ron yelled at me and you two went up to the tower I had a good cry with Victor, then he, I don't want to tell you who right now, he came and talked to me for a while. It really helped with some of the things I've been worrying about lately. Anyways I can't believe he would like me, like I like him anyways, whatever his reason it did make me feel a bit better about myself. I had felt pretty and had a good time before Ron tried his best to ruin it. Don't apologize for him Harry, not your fault." And with that they chatted about the ball and some of what he had thought about the egg clue. Also they rehashed what Bartemius Crouch has been doing here that night. Another thing to worry about, another thing to add to the list of events she didn't understand.

Later that evening she was back in the library and had moved from the earlier potions essay to her own research. It was hard to keep her mind from wandering away from the words explaining Unbreakable vows and to the reason she needed something like it. While walking back to the castle she had seen him and for a moment they had locked eyes. Her blush hadn't faded until they reached Gryffindor tower. Harry hadn't said anything about it, if he had noticed. Never could tell with him.

After she had met his mother in Honeydukes she hadn't been able to look him in the face at all without almost crippling embarrassment. Merlin, what must his mother think of her. If Adrian had told her all she had said to him then the woman probably thought her too much trouble. It would be safer for her son not have anything to do with the muggleborn witch. Sighing she tried to push those thoughts from her mind. He hadn't spoken to her about really anything outside of their one hurried conversation, he had met her in the stacks and practically begged her to be allowed to tell his mother. Offering to put her under the same vow he was. This had been so surprising, but she could see that he really felt they needed an adult, outside of the school. It was an obvious point so she listened to the one magic again and gave her consent. Now she was waiting again.

As her quill kept scribbling notes and reference numbers for pages she nearly dropped it in shock. On the page in front of her we're words in penmanship that wasn't hers.

"Same spot, come when you can." It took all of her effort not to immediately slam her book shut and run from the library. With what she hoped was normal behaviour, she flipped a page and noted the chapter title and its important points. Then looking up at the big clock behind the librarians desk she began packing up. Trying to keep her movements natural and not a jerky hurried mess. Not wanting to walk straight there she took a roundabout route through the corridors and came at the landing from the upper floors.

There was the magic, the one, leading her to him. At first this fanciful thought made her grin privately but only for a moment. What was going on? Why did the magic want her to speak to Adrian? It couldn't be his magic, that would just be some kind of fairytale. Trying to push this from her mind she listened for any sounds. Nothing. Maybe she was wrong and her magic just wanted her to wait there. Turning the last corner she nearly let the big smile that wanted to bloom across her face. Adrian Pucey was standing there, waiting for her. He looked so good. School robes off and only his white shirt and tie had his house affiliations. He was so tall and she wanted to press against his chest and breathe in the smell of him. She hadn't been close enough to surround herself in it last time. Probably wouldn't this time either, this was a chiding inner thought.

"Hello Pucey." Hermione was proud of the even tones that came out of her mouth and she thought his eyes flashed something delicious at hers, for a moment at least. A small shiver passed over her and a corner of his mouth kicked up.

"Hermione, I hope I can call you by your given name." Oh yes, there was something in his gaze the brought the colour onto her cheeks and made her heart beat a little faster.

"Of course. Why did you want to speak to me?" Hermione was desperate to keep this on track. If she let herself, she was sure that she would get so caught up in the moment that she wouldn't be able to keep a conversation going normally.

"I hope you will call me Adrian. My mother. She has sent you something, through me so you didn't have to explain it on the spot to your friends." With that he flicked his wand at the floor beside him and a lovely silver carrying cage was visible on the floor. Perched atop it was the most gorgeous owl she had ever seen. Dark chestnut coloured feathers, except the mask on its face. That was a caramel colour, with orange tints. Intelligent amber eyes looked between the two and Hermione couldn't help the gasp of delight.

"For me? I don't know what to say, this is too much." Hermione couldn't say more. After meeting his eyes once she looked away. Something was different this time, she felt it. His gaze on her felt different and he seemed to be closer.

"She is a Pucey owl, trained to be reliable and most of all, loyal. There are enchanted jesses, she can not feel them and they don't affect her flight or comfort. I could see you didn't like the idea. My mother's elf, Pinny, has an affinity with owls. Raises them from owlets and chooses the best ones to train specially. Mother thought this would help you. It was all she could do immediately anyways." He broke off and Hermione realised she had been watching his lips form words again, though she had been listening.

"An elf trains your owls? That's fascinating. I have been trying to learn more about house elf's, there isn't much documentation and the instances I have seen are terrible. Not that your elf's are treated the same, it's just-." Hermione was shocked when his finger touched her mouth.

"Shhhh little witch. I have heard about your house elf campaign. Not the right way to go about it at all. We don't have time to talk about it today but I suggest you meet some elves and talk to them. Listen to what they have to say. I'm not trying to tell you no one abuses their elves. Merely that most elves will not be happy with you trying to free them, against their will. Think about it Hermione." She was so surprised by him touching her, her lips, that she just nodded. His eyes were so close to her and she could smell the cedar and bergamot. She had been right. More time than she would ever admit had been spent trying to identify the individual scents that made his up unique one.

Trying to make sure the flash of disappointment she felt when he took his finger away didn't show on her face, she missed what he was doing. Quietly he handed her a letter and looked back at the owl.

"You don't have to read it now, I only have a minute. My transfiguration project is due tomorrow. I will disillusion the cage so you can take it to your room. Give her a name and take her to the owlery tonight. Try and spend time with her for the next month or so, more so in the next few days." Hermione nodded again. A name for the regal creature, something that before her bearing. Unable to express in words how much this gift meant to her. She better try.

"Would it be appropriate to write your mother and thank her for the gift? She is beautiful and I think I will call her Athena. Thank you Adrian." Making herself meet his eyes while thanking him was all she could do. Never had she felt so aware of her own body. She could feel her heart beating and she felt as if her lips were tingling. The mad desire to tunnel her fingers into his hair was strong. For a moment he just watched her and then a smile creased his face, it looked strained.

"Athena is a good choice for her. I am glad you like the gift and mother will be too. Yes, I am sure the letter will encourage you forcefully to write. Mother was charmed by you, oh and here." Hermione was further surprised when he handed her a box of chocolates. She blushed hotly remembering how she had basically ran from the sweet shop.

"Thank you, again." Not another word could she get to come from her mouth. This time instead of a strained smile he gave her a grin. Such a charming grin that she felt her knees weaken. Unable to look anymore she shoved the box of chocolates and the letter in her bag and moved slowly towards the owl.

"Hello girl. I'm Hermione and I hope we can be good friends. I have a cat but you know cats, and he is a boy. Nice to have some female companionship. What do you think of Athena. Suits you, a goddess' for a lovely lady like you." By the time she had finished speaking the owl had moved from her perch on top of the cage to Hermione's arm. As dainty as you please. When she looked down at the cage after feeling it's handle in her hand she couldn't see it and she grinned at the Slytherin. He was watching her and that made goosebumps race across her skin.

"Goodnight. Sweet dreams little witch."

"Goodnight and thank you again Adrian." She bit her lip and met his gaze for as long as she could. Cursing her blush she watched him turn and head towards the stairs heading down. She gave herself a quick mental shake and headed up toward the owlery, murmuring to the owl on her arm.

After leaving Athena on a perch with treats and many affectionate words and touches she made her way back to Gryffindor tower. It was about an hour before curfew and the room was packed. She spotted Harry and Ron playing chess and waved when Harry did. She gestured that she would be in her dorm and headed up the right spiral stairs. A shower and her most comfortable pajamas, they just happened to be Slytherin green, found her on her bed allowing her hair to dry as it willed. She popped one of the chocolate covered almonds into her mouth and examined the letter.

The paper was the palest lilac, nearly white and so smooth. Hermione loved stationary and admired the gorgeous penmanship. Miss Hermione Granger, was written on the front with lovely flourishes on the capital letters. Slowly she opened the seal of gold wax and scanned the page and noticed the loose paper included before she began to read.

Miss Granger,

I hope in your return letter that you will give me leave to address you by your given name, until then I will keep to the formalities of address. However dispense with them from here for this letter's duration.

It was lovely to meet you, after Adrian spoke so highly of you at our lunch. I must thank you for trusting his judgement and allowing him to speak to me of your conversation. It was difficult for him to speak of such things with me and I could see the worry he has for you.

Of all of the things mentioned the only one I felt I could address immediately was your lack of reliable communication. In two days, please reply to this letter, this will be your owls test flight. When she returns to Pucey Hall I will have Pinny examine her. This will tell us whether our security precautions and the owls own bonds are satisfactory.

The note I have slipped in explains our House charm for sealing letters. I had Adrian unseal this one for you, if you follow the directions it will be only our magics involved. This will work with all first time correspondents. After that you can use the shortened version I have included. All the details are with the charm.

Did you enjoy the Ball? Adrian assures me you are not a heartless hussy, as Skeeter has been saying. Be careful about all mail you receive and if you can have an elf check it first, that is safest. I did see a photo of you dancing with Victor Krum and your dress was beautiful. Did you get it in the muggle world? I haven't seen anything exactly like it before. I must admit I do love a shopping trip, perhaps I must venture out of my usual haunts if that dress is an example of what can be found. Do you have any recommendations?

Speaking of recommendations I have several for your lovely curls. First of all, learn to embrace them. Please believe me when I say that you are a beautiful young woman who has no need to be any way other than what you are. That said, a bit of reliability is a fine thing. _Vestibulum _is an anti static charm, use it on your towel and try to avoid brushing out your curls. Finger comb and scrunch them before leaving them to dry. I will include a smoothing potion in my next letter. I do need to know whether you prefer to wash your hair in the morning or the evening. The long dry formula quells frizz better but takes hours to dry, quick dry is the opposite. Please feel free to write with any questions you may have.

In fact please write, often. I am sure you have women in your life that would happily have you come to them for advice or guidance. Only do consider me when you find yourself in need of a woman or witch's advice. I look forward to receiving your letter and hope this is the beginning of a long friendship.

Yours

Cynthia Pucey

Hermione reread the letter several times. Unable to believe the level of friendliness and what seemed to her the older witches open manner. Surely it wasn't normal for a witch to gift her son's classmate with a family owl and offer a House charm for security. Adrian and her had never had a conversation before that momentous one, surely he hadn't spoken of her before their lunch. The more she considered it, the owl was a very helpful gift, especially when you considered the enchantments and the secure charm. She could write Sirius, and this summer she could write to Harry. Maybe even letters that no one else could open. Mrs Pucey had liked her dress and done her best to make Hermione comfortable. Even mentioning Krum and the papers. An elf. She would have to learn more about house elves it seemed. Maybe she could ask Mrs Pucey if she could recommend anything that might help Hermione to see a more balanced view of the problem. Adrian clearly thought his elves didn't need rescuing and Mrs Pucey spoke of hers as a trusted part of the family.

To keyed up to consider beginning her letter back, she had one last chocolate and lay back on her bed. Petting Crookshanks when he started sniffing her hands and arms.

"That is Athena, our new owl. She is lovely and seems to have a nicer disposition than you handsome fella. Meet her soon please and keep an eye out for her? I know you see more than most humans. Good boy." Apparently her familiar had enough of her overt affection by then as he brushed her with his tail and hopped off her four poster.

Now she let herself take a minute to think about all the feelings she had, being so close to him. Quickly she decided not to try and puzzle out his expressions and what she thought that look in his eyes meant. Instead she thought about her reactions to him. It was a bit embarrassing, the thoughts that her mind went to. Maybe she would have liked to kiss that finger touching her lips, or lick it even. His hair, she wanted to touch it. Wondered if he would push into her touch, the way she wanted to get closer to him. How would it feel to have that finger trace her lips instead of just resting there. The goosebumps she had earlier returned and she felt her nipples tighten under her loose pajama top. Biting back a grown she carefully ran her hands over her lips then down and around her nipples. Merlin, this was the feeling she had read about so often. Her body was aroused. She could feel the slickness in her folds and the heightened sense of touch. Having read heaps of historical romance novels, she did know a bit about sex. Out of curiosity she had pleasured herself before and found it an occasional destresser. This was different though. Her body had heated up on its own, in reaction to Adrian Pucey.

Lower lip tight between her teeth, she closed her eyes and pictured his face then his hands while hers rubbed circles on her nub. Next her mind quickly went from gently kissing, to him pressing her against the wall, his hardness rubbing her through her knickers. She couldn't keep in the small whimper when her orgasm crashed over her. For a moment her eyes opened and she fuzzily thought that it was way better to picture him than some faceless man in one of her books.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adrian POV**

Leaving the meeting with Hermione, his hands free of the disillusioned owl he had come with, Adrian barely noticed the people, alive, portrait, or ghost. As he came down the main staircase he was called by a group of his friends. The only one who didn't have a normal expression on his face was Marc. Internally Adrian groaned. Marcus was not the most perceptive of individuals but he had been his friend all their lives. This made Marcus Flint an expert in regards to Adrian, more than anything else really. Well maybe quidditch but they did that together and it didn't bother him.

Marc didn't bother to say anything to the group of Slytherins he had been with, just walked away from them. Looking as dark and menacing as usual. Internally his mood lifted a bit. The guy wasn't a teddy bear but he wasn't an ogre either. Things were better once the curse that Ravenclaw had hit him with finally faded the beginning of this year. To his knowledge Marc hadn't peeked at a girl without her knowledge since. Which meant he hadn't at all. Wryly he admitted that was something they shared. Neither of them were a hit with the ladies. The teeth thing had turned most girls off Marcus and Adrian was just so aloof that few really tried after a couple brush offs.

They strode in silence down the stairs and into the dungeons. Taking a roundabout route to the common room entrance. Getting there he gave the password, spinefish, and walked without stopping to the sixth year corridor. All Slytherins got smaller room groups after first year and their own with an adjoining bathroom after fifth year. It hadn't taken any discussion for them to claim an adjoining pear and no one quibbled with them claiming the rooms that were a bit more secluded than the others in their year.

"What has been going on with you?" Marc was staying in the door from the bathroom while mirroring Adrian's actions of loosening his tie and cuffs. For a moment he considered not telling Marcus anything but that wouldn't last long. His best friend was like a hound when he had the scent and if he did that could draw attention.

Deciding he could share some of it with him, he let the nearly feral grin climb his face and couldn't help biting his lip to prevent some dopey smile from following. For a minute his friend just looked at him, puzzled, then had a hilarious incredulous look on his face.

"Granger. No way!" Still looking a bit disbelieving he waited for Adrian's small nod and then after another moment he walked to Adrian's trunk, on its stand. Pulling out a wooden box that he knew was the disguised bottle of firewhiskey, he just went and sat on one side of the desk. Both of them had their desks set short side to the wall, losing the walking space was worth it to have a table when they wanted to sit together. Both of them waved their wands and two glasses appeared while the box became a bottle two thirds full. After pouring one for each of them Marc raised his glass, ready to clink in celebration of whatever had put that look on his friends face.

"So?" Adrian could see that his friend, who did like to talk, had all of his attention on him. You wouldn't know it from his looks, but the guy loved to know things. He didn't say enough words to anyone but Adrian, for him to really be a gossip but he loved information as much as any Slytherin.

"I don't need to tell you.-" Adrian began, only to be cut off.

"Not to say a damn word to anyone about anything or to indicate in any way, to anyone else, anything about what you are going to tell me." Marc rolled his eyes and looked a bit pissed that his friend felt the need to mention it.

"Alright, alright. I've been talking to her, mother met her. Fuck it is just so, I can't explain it." Adrian didn't try very hard to appear calm or convey his usual air of disinterest. Marc had noticed years ago, they were usually together, that they crossed Hermione's path to frequently for it to be chance. It had been nearly two years before he had indicated that he understood that Adrian felt something for the young witch. Shielding him from idiot remarks, taking over more of the verbal dialogue and a few small shoulder claps had been it. That had been more than enough for Adrian to understand Marc felt for him and knew that his friend had other things on his mind.

"She is so perfect. Her magic and her lips." It seemed a coherent sentence was more than he could manage in this circumstance. Marc was surprised by his choppy speech and the lack of composure.

"Ade, your mum, and what happened just now? I've never seen you so wound up, even over her." Now Marc was grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"Mother met her in Hogsmeade, after we had lunch. Seemed to like her, they talked about curly hair and then mother sent her a letter. Hermione didn't have an owl. I just gave one to her." Adrian had taken his time and thought over what he could say. He didn't want to mention anything about the vows or what it covered. Since he also hadn't told him about the bond, and didn't want to confirm it if his friend had figured it out, he used his mother's actions to convey the change in their relationship. For a moment Marc looked nonplussed and then slowly an eyebrow rose incredulously.

"Cynthia Pucey met and approved of Hermione Granger as a young witch. Decided to begin a correspondence and gifted a Pucey owl to the witch. Which you presented to her and she accepted." Marcus spoke slowly and Adrian could see the implications becoming clearer as he processed the words he spoke.

"Well then, congratulations are in order. I'm happy for you man. The first step. If only you had added the witch knew what you were about. Haven't kissed her yet either? Old fashioned of you Ade. The girl will think you don't want her like that and you will be friend zoned, like Krum." His friend was grinning at him and Adrian enjoyed their continued conversation as it drifted to other topics. He was glad Hermione had Potter, Marc was a godsend and it had always been so easy between them. No jealousy or condemnation of each others faults. Acceptance and allowance were not common traits of their house.

After they finished their glass of whiskey and then grudgingly finished editing their transfiguration projects Marc headed back to his room. Alone, Adrian flopped back into the comfier of the two chairs, Marc had taken it as usual. If he let himself relax now then it would be a pain to get up. Sighing he headed for the shower. It had only been a minute when he fumbled around on the counter to get his wand. The wave of lust that rolled over him nearly caused him to drop it but he needed a silencing charm. Gasping out the charm he dropped his wand and leaned back into the shower wall.

Reaching for the tendrils of the bond he was surprised by how it felt, it felt like more of them or stronger ones. Letting his magic run across it he got a flash of her threading her fingers into his hair. Then leaning up to kiss him gently. The kiss became a snog and he groaned aloud. What was this? Merlin, it had to be her. Unaware of the transfer of feelings she was letting hers travel the tethers to him. Gods.

In an instant the scene he could see and feel when he closed his eyes changed. He was pressing her up against a stone wall. He could feel things a bit differently than he thought he would if he was actually there. It was her fantasy so it was more from her perspective. Her nipples were rubbing against him through their shirts and he could almost feel her tongue sliding along his.

With eyes still closed, he turned so he was facing the shower wall and braced an arm against it, much like he was doing with her, or what it felt like he was doing with her. His free hand reached down and roughly began pumping his cock as her feelings of rubbing against him came through. The feeling was such a sharp kind of pleasure, almost to much at once and he realised with a moan himself that she was touching herself. Fucking hell. That was her rubbing her clit with her fingers. Once this realization really sunk in he couldn't help the orgasm that rolled over him. As he spattered the wall and panted, he saw her back arch and heard her moan against his ear. Small shakes and the breathy groan she gave, making him sure she had just brought herself over the edge.

When he opened his eyes, it was a bit disorienting to see the ivory shower tiles and feel the spray of water hitting his back. Shakily he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. There was no way his knees would hold him up to get clean.

* * *

Dear Cynthia,

If you are sure that I may call you by your first name then I will try not to feel disrespectful doing so.

I have made arrangements to go home for Easter Break as you suggested. it's a relief, while I would have stayed to support Harry, it will be nice to get out of the castle for a week. Your suggestion made me feel as if I wasn't just being lazy or a coward, so thank you.

Thank you for your letter, I got it the evening after the second task. To answer your questions in order of their request. No, I didn't agree or disagree. Professor McGonagall called Ron and I to her office and informed us we were being enchanted for the second task. There was very little explanation and no consent given, merely a wave of her wand. I was assured afterward that the suspension spells were placed on us by Professor Dumbledore himself.

Victor did apologize, very sincerely I believe. Harry had no idea they would take a person and Victor assured me that I hadn't crossed his mind as a hostage.

There is something I would like to ask your opinion on. Victor asked me to go visit him in Bulgaria this summer. Of course I don't know what things will be like then but I was suprised, and pleased to be invited. I've never been there. Something Harry said to me after Christmas has me thinking though. Could it be that he wants more than friendship? I enjoy spending time with him and appreciate his company. I am not sure that I would consider something more with him, outside of school. There is enough gossip and fodder for Rita Skeeter as it is. Is there a way to tell, do you think, his intentions I mean?

Lastly no, I have absolutely no memories from between the Professor waving her wand and my head breaking the surface of the freezing lake. This tournament is really beyond anything I could have had nightmares about. There is still one more task too, I am trying to enjoy a few days without thinking about what it could be.

No I haven't spoken to Adrian lately. As usual I see him in the library or great hall and yes I have noticed his friendship with Marcus Flint. I must say that I was glad to hear that was a curse and not his natural smile. As the daughter of dentists it was difficult to see and my parents were horrified when I told them the terrible teeth I had described were actually cursed.

I read the book you suggested on magical households and enjoyed the chapter on feeding latent magics and wards particularly. Please keep up the suggestions on reading material.

Looking forward to your next letter.

Yours, Hermione.

My Darling Son,

How are your classes? Has Marcus convinced you to go flying lately? Thank you for your letter on the second task, it made reading through the Skeeter article at least informative.

Now it isn't that I don't have hundreds of other questions for you but I am going to dinner with Narcissa and Felicity, so have little time. Since I know you hate answering the lists of questions I send you, I hope you will understand.

Did you know that an international quidditch star asked your bond mate to visit his family home? That is not only a baseless rumour. I needn't tell you that your bond will not like her considering another suitor and I should think that the son I raised would not tolerate his intended being assessed by another House.

Perhaps you have some reason that seems to you, erroneously, to be a reason not to pursue her in the usual fashion. I can tell you that you are wrong.

The girl is delightful and in the handful of letters she has written me seems quite open in sharing her thoughts and observations. She has asked for personal advice from me and I gave it, as if you weren't my son but any other negligent suitor.

Please don't feel chastised unduly by the tone of this letter darling. Know that it is only because I want your every happiness that I am interfering in this way. I look forward to introducing her to our home and elves. Seeing you in our home with the witch of your choice. Knowing that you have secured your happiness and it's longevity. Oh dear, your mother is getting emotional again Adrian. I am out of time and you know Narcissa detests sitting alone in restaurants, Felicity is always late. Do give my love to Marcus and I will send off some of the caramel cookies he likes when Pinny Mail's this for me.

All my love,

Mother

Snuffles,

If you receive this and have opened it, please speak his name.

Kitten

Kitten,

Where did you get this spell? Can't say you didn't impress me again. Is everything alright? How is he? You would tell me that's enough until we can verify security.

Snuffles

Snuffles,

It all checks out clear. Expect a letter from me in one complete cycle, be ready to provide a place.

Kitten

Snuffles,

I am ready. Let me know the place and day. Next two. Just you and me please. It's important.

Kitten

Kitten,

There is a Wizarding village outside Dartmouth. Take the Knight Bus there and pads will be by the bakery. Tomorrow. Whenever works.

Snuffles

**Adrian POV**

Something was wrong. At first he tried to keep calm, explaining away the change in the tenor of the bond. He had given up thinking of it as only a potential bond after the shower incident. That's what he called it in his mind's fantasy bank. Things had been going so well. He could tell in her demeanour that she was letting herself react to him more and it was harder for her to ignore him.

For about two weeks he basked in the sparks of attraction that he could feel from her. Curiosity and even a few sharp bursts of lust. The bond hummed in approval of their continuing increase in contact. Then it began to falter. Not for the first time he was frustrated by the lack of vocabulary or concepts that were explainable. There was no method for him to follow, no advice really except the basics. Never push your bondmate. Place their comfort and security above your own. All his life this had been part of his teachings and now it was beyond frustrating.

The first hint he got that she was actively trying to close the bond off was in the library nearly three weeks ago. He had been getting distress and even some fear for a week but suddenly it felt as if the bond was actually pulling him. She had a book open in front of her when he jerked his gaze to her figure a few tables away. Instead of any of the expressions he seen on her face before there was an expressionless mask. He could feel nothing of her, only what was the bond itself, straining. It didn't last more than a minute but that was enough. Without thinking he closed his eyes and sent his sudden feelings of fear and desperation to her, almost reflexively.

That might have been a mistake though, her chin came up and she quickly packed up and left. Not even looking in his direction. Marc had taken to making sure he was almost never alone. The sudden bouts of tension or even worse the frantic feelings combined with almost painful pulls on the bond was changing his life, and not for the better. There was a curious kind of lethargy when she managed to do whatever it was she was doing. He couldn't tell exactly only feel the results. Sometimes awful emotions came from her. Fear, shame, disgust, and sometimes a sad resignation. Twice he had tried to approach her and she had turned away, making sure to be among others. Even getting books and taking them to her common room. Usually it was too noisy, apparently he was worse than loud housemates. Potter was getting more concerned as well, bringing her food when she didn't come to meals or just sitting with her outside. Even meals had changed, she was never there for long. It had been a week since he had begun trying to make sure nothing got through to her. When he slipped up or hopefully let himself reach for her she was filled with panic.

Tomorrow he was going home for Easter Break, so was she. At least he wouldn't have to think about her being in the castle with Krum, hating him. The other wizard was not benefiting from Adrian's turn of luck though. His Hermione was miserable and all he wanted to do was break things or scream. Several times in the last two weeks he had gotten pissed. So drunk that he could pass out and not dream of her. The fact that she didn't want him changed nothing. He wanted her. More than ever.

He missed her, just Hermione being Hermione. Her smiles and thoughtful looks. Seeing her helping lower years, or really anyone that needed it, regardless of House or name. A few random guys had been sniffing around, Boot had said that if someone had messed up he could help her recover. The hopefulness in the younger boys voice made Adrian absolutely livid. Marcus had been there of course. Nonverbally, which had impressed Adrian later when he could think about it, Marc had silenced him and grabbed the back of his robes with one hand. The other was twirling his wand and Adrian could see the beams of spells leaving it. The younger Ravenclaw would not look the same, or be able to look at a girl without crying, for a week. Adrian had written a note to pick Marc up an extra nice birthday present, just so there was no chance of forgetting. A hollow victory.

He was going home and after a talk with his mother he would figure out what to do. This couldn't go on, he was losing her before he even had a chance to be with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hermione POV **

Hermione was ready. No alarm clock needed to get out of bed for this meeting. She had waited until her parents would have a full appointment schedule to tell them she was coming home. That gave her ten hours a day she didn't have to account for. She felt those ten hours a day were much needed. There were too many things in her mind and it was affecting her in many ways. Her sleep patterns were broken and she was jumpy.

The last task was usually some kind of scavenger hunt and that could mean anything so still tons of research. Trying to do her own exam prep and then ignore Adrian Pucey. It was all to much. Something was changing though, with the one magic. Changing quickly and she was becoming more alarmed by the day. None of her books had offered her an answer and she had even looked in the restricted sections a few times.

Today she would get some answers hopefully, and if not those then at least some opinions on any one of the numerous things on her mental talk to Sirius about list. She packed a backpack full of food and making sure she had what she needed, headed to a deserted lot two blocks from her house. Standing there with her wand sticking out she felt like an idiot for a minute as nothing happened. Cynthia had told her what to do and expect, so it should be happening. Bang!

The witch had written it was quick but it was as if it had jumped in front of her. Ignoring the practiced speech she paid for a basic one way trip and went to sit down. In a bolted down chair, like she had suggested. She was definitely shaky when, three stops and what must have been very few minutes later, she stepped thankfully off the bus. Bendbridge was the name of the little Wizarding section south of Dartmouth. It was basically a street with one side that only magicals could see. Hermione strolled casually down the muggle side, trying not to appear as if she was looking for a bakery and not at the view the rest could see. Suddenly she heard a bark.

Turning she saw the black dogs tail head down a street away from Bendbridge and towards what looked like a walking path. She followed calmly and kept walking into a forest and towards the beginning of the moors. Snuffles walked beside her now and they shared happy smiles occasionally. She followed him up a path she hadn't seen and further up to a cave. Suddenly Sirius Black was standing next to her. In muggle jeans and dark flannel coat. Hermione felt like her smile would hurt if it got any bigger. Maybe she could tell Harry she had seen him, if she could explain why he wouldn't be able to.

"Kitten. What is going on. You can tell me while you feed me whatever is that bag. It smells amazing." Sirius was sitting in a muggle camping chair and looked comfortable enough here. Far better setup than in the mountains with buck beak. Looking around she noticed footprints heading out of the cave that could be the hippogriff's.

Unable to hold it in anymore she decided to give a preface. Then just dive in.

"Sirius, thanks for meeting me. I know I am young and maybe I am crazy or don't know enough to see clearly. I am just going to tell you what has been on my mind and hope that somehow I can get some clarity. I can't go on like this without a plan, or at least understanding." The man was eating a chicken sandwich and drinking from a thermos but his eyes were on her. He nodded. He didn't look like he thought her crazy, not yet anyways.

"I will start with Harry. I know it will upset you most but if I don't talk to you then I just have to talk to him. And I will but I want to do it right and maybe have some answers. I want to know why Harry isn't with you, and if not with you then why isn't contact facilitated. I know your rights as his magical godparent, so do you. Why aren't we trying to get you a trial. There is just no way we couldn't get someone to hear us out and dose you with veritaserum. Even a pensieve, I've read about them. You aren't guilty. I know Remus memories of that night can't be used but Harry, me and you have no magical block on our minds." Hermione forced herself to stop. This was no help if she didn't let Sirius respond. He looked upset and his jaw was tight, though he kept on chewing. He gestured with what was left of his sandwich so she moved on, a little bit.

"This brings me to why this is as important to me as it is. I mean don't get me wrong, of course I want Harry to be happy and that would be enough for me to wonder why he isn't with you. There are two things, connected. After we saved you Harry was devastated he couldn't be with you. We talked about it. The next morning both of us felt understanding of the situation. Still sad and upset but willing to go along. It wasn't until the beginning of this year that I realised that wasn't actually how I felt. I'll explain how that happened later. But my feelings about the issue of not fighting for Harry to be with you were different than how I felt after waking up that day. They are different and I can remember how I feel. Harry had the same thing happen but as far as I know doesn't have a way to know that those feelings aren't genuine. I only recently learned I could speak about it at all and right now I can't make the word come out. But it's the one you are thinking. One of them anyways." Hermione stopped and took a breath. She held up her hand when Sirius swallowed the bite of apple and made to speak. She couldn't see much emotion on his face but needed to get this next part out. It was truly what scared her most about this whole situation.

"That is all concerning enough, I know, but it was one of my ideas about reasons behind this behavior that really frightens me. Dumbledore knows you are innocent and could give evidence to that point. Could produce you as Chief of the Wizengamot and demand a trial for you. Personally he should have demanded a trial and full accounting when you were arrested. Unless he knew what had happened. This is related to the fact that somehow Dumbledore stops Harry from getting mail. Should he have even one missive from Gringotts? Why don't people tell him about his parents? Professor Lupin was here all year and barely mentioned it. What about his family history? His parents things? Does he have an ancestral estate? More than one book has mentioned a Lord Potter, it's not important whether or not he has a title of course but why isn't any of his heritage available to him? There is so much more. All I can think of as explanation, and I could be wrong. Hope I am, sort of. It's like Dumbledore wants Harry to be alone, without resources. Why would he want Harry never to feel like he has a family. I've tried to send mail to him, by muggle means. He never mentioned any of the dozens of letters I sent, starting after first year." Hermione finally came to a stop in her litany of things relating to this when Sirius held a hand up. Instantly Hermione felt terrible. This was a bad idea. Maybe it was too much for the man, after all he had been through.

"Oh I am so sorry Sirius. I didn't mean.-" her voice was rising in pitch when he shook his head at her.

"Don't be silly Kitten. This is my job. Or relating to a job I should be doing anyways. I will admit to you that I have thought a few of those thoughts myself. When I asked Remus why he hadn't gone and seen the pup he said he thought it wouldn't be good for Harry, that he didn't have anything to offer the boy. It was suspicious to me. James, Lily, and myself would have all wanted Remus to visit Harry. To check on him in any situation, let alone the one we found ourselves in. I didn't know about at school. I will ask again and this time look for signs of some kind of compulsion. It does sound like that's what happened. Merlin. I don't know what to say about that now but if we can get Harry relatively alone we could test for and break it. Yours too so you don't have any side effects. I hadn't thought about it from the angle you are. Harry being alone. Without resources, except maybe the chess master hasn't banked on you kitten. Dumbledore hasn't contacted me or responded to my attempts to contact him. I do see Remus sometimes but Dumbledore's has him all over the forests of Great Britain. We will have to think about this more. Did you bring some parchment and quill? I will write to Harry so you have something to bring him. What else? Maybe something else you have to say will change the angle again." He was smiling gently at her now. Seeming to be taking her words and worries totally seriously.

"How I realised my emotions weren't actually mine. The story goes back to when I first went to Hogwarts." With that she began with everything she could remember and forced herself to give as many details as she could. Even though she was definitely blushing and the older man chuckled a couple times during her stumbling words about feelings.

"Then after our conversation he didn't say anything for days. Suddenly he found me in the stacks in the library and basically begged me to give him leave to tell his mother, he swore he would put her under the same vow before he told her anything about me or what I had said. He did, and after he had told her they found me and she introduced herself. Cynthia Pucey is beautiful and she has been so kind. That day she said she would write and she did. Not only did she write but she sent me Athena, and the Pucey charm for securing letters. Sirius, the magic is getting pushier. I don't know how else to explain. It wants me to tell him everything I know and it wants me with him, romantically. I haven't been able to find anything that explains this and since he clearly knows something I don't and hasn't said I decided to avoid him. It's been hard." Hermione's voice was small and she felt stupid and vulnerable. Her head had been down and she was talking to her hands for most of her retelling of events. When Sirius scoffed Hermione's heart fell further. It was a prank or something worse. Suddenly she was panicking. How could she have been so stupid. What if they used this information against Harry?

"Kitten. Hermione! Calm down. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have scoffed. It's just so much more than you know and that boy has done well. Been very respectful and circumspect, from what you have said. Everything points to there being the potential for a natural bond between you and Pucey. It does sound like you sharing your problems and beginning to let yourself consider him has kicked the bond up a notch. Jumpstarted it. Now, right now there is nothing about the potential bond that will force anything, it just leads you to each other and helps you to know what the other needs. That's probably why he made the vow, his magic told him he needed you to trust him. Just like it was telling you that it was important for you to share your problems with him, and that it was safe. I know a bit about these, my brother, Regulus, he had one. Or the potential for there to be one. She was killed with her family before his seventh year and it was heartbreaking to see. Reggie was to much of a mommy's boy to have pursued Samantha. She was a halfblood Ravenclaw, in my year, so a year ahead of him. They were perfect for each other and there were many times I broke my promise not to speak to him. No matter what I said he wouldn't budge, once he told me that she was better off without him. That is almost never true for those with the potential for a natural bond. You are always better off taking things on together, letting the bond help you get your best shot at happily ever after. That's what it wants, the chance to grow and thrive." Hermione had listened, riveted, to Sirius explanation. She was stunned.

"So this potential bond is the one magic. It's always been there, always been him? why didn't he say so? just let me fumble around and not even know what he knew." She was getting angry, emotions flipping from the happiness and relief she had felt, knowing that she wasn't misreading the situation.

"More than that Kitten, he had most likely made sure that you were aware of him and let the bond tell him when to interfere. I'm sure the fear in your second year was his fear for you. Everyone knew something was petrifying muggleborns and you are Harry's best friend. The guy was probably in a right state, his fear for you travelling the bond between you. It sent him to you the night of the ball and probably drove him half mad when you used the time turner. He wasn't surprised when you mentioned me because he doubtless already knew. No one knows as much about you as he does, whether you like it or not. Another thing, his mother. Cynthia is a Slytherin herself and was raised a Yaxley. She is as cunning and ruthless in her own way. You are what is best for her son, she is pushing to make sure you decide he is what is best for you. Mentioning leaving Britain will have given him a shock. You can't trust them, if that is your concern. The bond basically makes it so he cannot risk you, won't be willing to for money or power. As a pureblood he was raised with the same knowledge of bonds as we were. Be careful of your bondmate, don't push them too fast or impose your wants on them. There is tons of verbal lore about it, passed down. Bonded marriages produce healthy and powerful children, have rejuvenated dying Houses, and are almost a guarantee for the best, most fulfilled life with another person." Sirius sounded wistful and with a start Hermione wondered if Regulus and this Samantha could have saved the House of Black. That was tragic.

"Well I am very angry that he knew all of this and didn't tell me. Maybe not when I was younger, but this year he could have. Or in the past month when I was so upset about not understanding. The bond wants a chance at life, does that mean it is taking our choice? No, your brother didn't let it grow, is that how you phrased it? A potential that grows into a bond. I didn't read very many marriage bond books at all, obviously I'm not married and so I didn't think it could be something like that. So you think it's safe then? To tell them things, about Harry or even you? He wants to marry me? Merlin!" She had been thinking until the marriage thought popped into her head.

"Whoa, slow down. He doesn't want to marry you right now, it wouldn't be good for you. He is planning on it though, it's why his mother met you and then initiated a correspondence. Then a gift, a useful one, one of his House, was presented to you by him, and you accepted. This is all traditional pureblood etiquette. Not limited to purebloods but it is only in the older families that these rituals to begin a courtship or show a families interest in a witch are used much anymore. If I had to guess, and I don't know for sure, I would guess that he isn't pursuing you romantically because you don't know about the bond. Pucey's instincts will be telling him that would be taking advantage of you, and it would be, wouldn't it? You would have been upset to have him kiss you and then find out that something other then the usual interest was in play. It's okay for you to be mad, or hurt, or both. Just consider it from his perspective too. You didn't want to ask him about the magics, even when you realised it had something to do with him. It would have been intimidating to talk to you about it. What if it went badly and you ran from him or Britain? There goes what he knows, and believes, is his miraculous shot at happiness. The potential for the best life magic could give him. That's big stuff Kitten. Just think on it."

He was smiling at her now and looked a bit wistful. She nodded and decided to think about how to approach Adrian later.

Her mind was whirring but she also felt a bit calmer. This had really been happening, it wasn't in her head. Adrian Pucey wanted to court her. What a mess things could have been, if she hadn't talked to Sirius about this. Already she had been ignoring and avoiding him. Trying her best to figure out how to close out the one. Different methods for shielding and then she tried building a wall around herself. That had been the most effective but she had noticed the sparkling eyes and the smile she had been surprised to realise she was used to were gone. Now she knew that he must be able to feel her disgust, maybe even her frantic efforts to block herself away from him. Well she would talk to him, there wasn't really anything else to do.

"What do you think about trusting them? Or letting them help? I don't know how exactly. Just off the top of my head I am wondering if they have the connections to get you a trial somehow. That said, I don't know if that's what you want or if it's just what I want, for you and for Harry. Did you know Cynthia, Adrian's mother?" Making herself stop talking she nibbled on an oatmeal cookie and sipped a bottle of iced tea. This was the best conversation she had ever had with an adult. Surely this was some kind of magic on its own. Before he could answer, she started speaking again.

"Harry should have this. Be able to talk to you, to an adult. Have conversations where he knows there isn't any other motivations. Just him and someone older, presumably wiser, talking out their problems. It's the worst part of being muggleborn, or just as good as for Harry." She stopped talking and met Sirius gaze. He looked anguished.

"I don't know Hermione. I just don't know. Dumbledore knows so much more about what is going on. I've been in Azkaban twelve years and then living in remote locations. This one is a year round camp spot, the guy who uses it goes to Scotland for the spring fishing. Met him on a wander. Nice guy. Yes I knew Cynthia Yaxley. For trusting her, she will be loyal to you as long as you are loyal to her son. He must have made it clear to her that he wants to pursue you and they have offered help, then waited for you to decide to ask for it. She was a few years ahead of me at school and had Pucey following her about for at least the last couple years. Our families ran in similar circles, it's a small world, but I wasn't around much in the later years of Hogwarts. Got kicked out before sixth year and avoided everything I could for a couple years before that. There was nothing sinister about her, she was a decent witch from what I remember. Dueled against her in a few of the school tournaments." Sirius talked about some memories of Adrian's parents and then some about Harry's.

After he finally ate his fill she gave him the parchment and quill. While he wrote a letter to Harry she thought over all they had talked about. Part of her wanted to speak to her parents about Adrian, but what could she say. Her parents had no magic, no way of understanding the concept of bonds. She had little doubt they would be the ones thinking about leaving the country, with her, if they thought magic had chosen the best life partner it could for their fifteen year old daughter. Tomorrow she would go to Diagon Alley and see if they had books she could read about these types of relationships. Sirius told her there weren't many when she asked, it was part of the family lore. Next time he went back to his family home, which he tried not to do, he would look in their library.

They spent a comfortable hour talking about the third task and spell ideas she and Harry had found. The did speak a bit more about House Potter and he shared a few memories of Potter Manor. She stopped him and told him it would be better, for Sirius and Harry, to share these first. Softly she explained that she didn't want to take any of the twos relationship away from them.

Then she cried, unable to stop the tears as she raggedly got words out, how scared she was for her friend. How she felt as if something was going to happen, unable to properly explain Harry's nervousness of him suddenly speaking of things he wouldn't have. It's not that she thought he didn't appreciate her but he said things occasionally now. Watching Ron and sometimes her with a soft wistful smile. It was heartbreaking, what he was thinking then she didn't know. Three times now she had found him on his broom racing at breakneck speeds around the lake edge. It wasn't Harry having a fly as he liked to either, it was fast and exhausting for him. That part she shared with the animagus when he transformed into the huge black dog and pressed against her.

Eventually she calmed down and looked at her watch. Nearly time to start back, or head to somewhere she could call the Knight Bus.

Carefully placing the letter for Harry in her bag she made sure she had everything and stood. Not sure how to say goodbye or how to thank him for today.

"Thank you Sirius." Three words but she tried to put all of the sincerity she felt in her voice and let him see the affection and gratitude in her eyes.

Still a dog, the man gave a soft whine and then a doggy grin, tongue lolling out. Quickly he jumped ahead of her and ran a ways before running back and crouching playfully. Laughing she headed down the moors and the last thing Padfoot saw from her was a soft smile as she looked back at him before pulling out her wand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Adrian POV**

Getting off the train, Adrian had never felt so pent up. Immediately he began looking around the platform for his mother. This was the longest trip from Scotland to London he had ever endured and even Marc had less patience than usual. As usual he had taken a compartment only a few away from her, Marc always allowed him to choose. Within minutes of them settling in he felt the bond get tight and then she was moving. As far from him as she could, right down the end of the train. Marc had demanded an explanation when he began deep breathing and it took all he had not to bury his fists into the plush seats, or break a window.

"I can't, she, could you go and make sure she is okay? Try not to let her see you." It was a measure of their friendship that his surly friend only nodded and took down the privacy charms before heading out into the corridor. Adrian still had his eyes closed when he returned and all his friend did was sit and put the charms back up. Eventually he spoke.

"She is sitting alone and staring out the window. Ade, you have to do something about this. I'm not saying it's your fault or whatever but hell, I've never seen you like this and it's been getting worse." Marc's deep voice was an even lower rumble than usual. Finally he opened his eyes and met his friends worried look. That was unusual, the open display of feeling.

"I know. I just don't know how. Father, I have to talk to him I think, before I can approach her with anything. She keeps running from me. I'm hoping mother will have some idea of what is going on, she hasn't been happy with me either." That was all he could say. His father wouldn't be home from his business trip until Friday. That gave him six days before he had to have that conversation.

"Okay. Did you see the scores for Tuesday's Arrows match? Tulkins nearly got taken out permanently by that bludger." Marc's posture dropped into his usual relaxed sprawl and his feet were quickly proppep across the compartment seats.

"Yeah, looked like Michaels really has picked up some skills. You were right about him, I'll admit. Looked a bit choppy though, new brooms or not." The usual conversations and comfortable silences did little to calm him but it did keep him at a relatively level temper.

Finally spotting his mother, again with ladies Greengrass and Malfoy, he and his friend headed that way. Marc usually went home with them and took the floo to Flint Manor from there. Sometimes he didn't, Adrian thought he would today. Wanting to give his friend a chance to sort some things out.

"Boys, it's so good to see you, I missed you this Christmas, even if you had reason to be away. Well then I will see you Wednesday Narcissa, Felicity, goodbye ladies." With that she shrunk their bags and gave them to their respective owners, to pocket and then waited for them each to offer her an arm. When she had them both she quickly looked at each to receive their nod of readiness and spun, taking all three into the floo room of Pucey Hall.

"Will you stay for tea Marcus?" The smile on her face was genuine though she looked as if she understood when he offered her his genuine regrets.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then, no excuses. If you aren't here for breakfast I will expect you for lunch. Travel safely and remember you can always drop in, regardless of what we might be doing dear." The softness in her voice made the burly young man smile. Kissing her cheek he caught Adrian's eye and nodded. Calling out his destination he disappeared in the rush of green flames.

Watching his mother's shoulders slump slightly Adrian wanted to blast something, or use his fists. For the first time in years he felt like giving in and crying. Mother was looking down when she gestured him to follow her and headed out of their receiving room. Following her through the main foyer he chatted with the elves that popped in and listened to his mother approving the dinner menu, only changing its location. They would be in her suite, the ladies salon.

This was her private domain, the place where her magics reigned and were part of its actual form. It led to the ladies bedchamber, which she only used when she didn't want to see her husband and her dressing rooms. This room was one of his favourites in the home. It felt safe and secure, as his mother did. That was probably a holdover from when he was a little boy, but it still held true. In this place his mother felt no compunction to behave in any way other than as she wanted. Immediately removing her shoes and pulling her feet up onto the sofa she liked best. Adrian decided on the armchair at her end and sat heavily. Pinny popped in with tea and sandwiches, the smile she gave him was one of such joy that he was startled.

"Young master. Pinny is so glad you has told Mistress. A bond for my young master. You is a credit to the Family." From an elf there was no higher praise and he couldn't help but smile fondly at the little creature. Dressed in a crisp yellow pillowcase, well it had been one he was sure. There was embroidery and it had sleeves, more like a simple little gown now. Of course there were many little owls barely visible, the embroidery was done in just the same shade as the fabric.

"Thank you Pinny. I hope to be." That was all he could say. At the moment he didn't feel at all certain that she would ever grace these halls. With a toothy smile the elf wiggled her ears and popped away. For a moment he and his mother just looked at each other. Then she poured him tea and put two sandwiches on a plate for him.

"Eat my son, I can tell you haven't been. I understand but really, it doesn't help. Hermione hasn't written in the last week at all, not even in reply. The three letters before that had a completely different tone. Polite but not open, there weren't any of her thoughts in them. I can assume from your letters and even Marcus' declining tea that things are worse than I had anticipated. What happened? No finish that sandwich. I will tell you what has been happening here and you can just eat and listen. Another elfling, Peppin's, he doesn't have a name yet. Your fathers Abraxan foaled too, yesterday. We have a meeting at Gringotts Friday morning, your father scheduled it before this trip. My roses have a pest of some kind, I lost four before finding the right potion for a repellent yesterday." On this went, small details that hadn't been enough to make it into letters or had happened just recently.

As he finished his second sandwich his mother fell silent, clearly she had just been filling the time.

"I don't know what has actually happened, she is frightened of the bond. At first she tried to stop her feelings from travelling down it, but then she began trying to stop it completely. It is unbearable mother. If I try to get closer she runs. Obviously she knows it is me, the look on her face when she sees me. Even on the train she moved as far as she could get. Do you think she is having nightmares like me? Some nights it is dreams of us, our life or us together. Like it was before. Other times they are terrible. I can't find her, or she is calling and I can't get to her. I would have just told her about the bond and what it is but she won't let me get close and I can feel the disgust she has when there is something in the bond. Before I felt like I needed to talk to father first. Know if I could offer her a life here or if something would happen that meant it would be less I had to offer. That's what you taught me, that it was important to make sure of security, that being able to meet my brides expectations was an issue of trust. Maybe I was wrong." He couldn't get any further and buried his head in his hands. His form was shuddering when he felt his mother kneel in front of him and pull his hands away. Slowly she put her hands on his cheeks and met his eyes.

"Adrian, oh my son. I am sorry. You should never have felt it was money you needed to be sure of. Of course financial and familian security are important but those lessons were part of your scion duties. We didn't know you had a bondmate or that the situation would be as it is. Your love, your certainty and dedication. If you can promise her those, then that will be more than enough for her. This is not a contractual arrangement, or a witch that won't come to you willingly without such promises. She is the witch magic found just for you. As she is enough for you, you will always be enough for her. Now, I must get up, I am not as young as I used to be." She gave him one last pat and kiss on the cheek before returning to her seat.

"As to what you have felt from her and her behavior, I have been thinking about it. I could tell that everything was not well, even if I didn't know how bad it was. I just don't know. You couldn't have done anything to frighten her without knowing you had. It could be that she doesn't know what kind of magic it is, or what it wants from her. She is very bright and seems very curious, maybe too much so. Also she wasn't raised to trust her magic and doesn't understand our customs. Please don't look at me like that, it isn't a criticism of your young lady merely a truth. It was fortunate she wrote me about Krum's offer, as she didn't know that such a request had been suggested by his parents and would certainly have been an assessment. She is home for Easter break, we will wait a few days and write her. With or without your father's blessing, are you ready to tell her?"

"Do you think he will say no? She is muggleborn mother, and a proud one." He asked. Ignoring the information about Krum and trying to focus on anything that might be a step forward.

"I don't know. His tattoo, it is getting darker. He has been having more meetings with people from that time than usual. I can tell he is nervous and there have been many discussions about moving finances out of reach. We will just have to explain and see what happens. You know I love your father, but he can be infuriating. So determined to shoulder the responsibilities and protect me. The vow has kept me from speaking, even vaguely of Hermione. That will have to be dealt with. So we have until Friday then, to discover what is wrong with your bondmate, fix it, and get her to agree to tell your father." The far away look in her eyes told Adrian she was planning and scheming. He was relieved to see it.

His mother's suggestion he change and have a fly was a good one so he did just that. Dinner with his mother and an getting his holiday homework done filled out the evening. That night he didn't dream of her at all, which I in itself was frightening.

The next morning passed with Marc there for breakfast and the two of them using the dueling room before and after lunch. He stayed for dinner, which they had with the Warrignton's and didn't head home until late. After a quick conversation that morning about giving Hermione a day or two to settle at home and maybe calm down, Marc had decided to tire his friend out with distractions. Gratefully he lay down in bed that night. So tired that falling asleep wasn't an issue.

Right after breakfast the next morning Pinny popped in to deliver a letter, usually the post was given before meals and both his mother and him stopped speaking in their slight surprise. Pinny's ears wiggled and she handed Adrian the letter. Immediately he could tell it was sealed with the Pucey charm and he would have to complete it before it would open. Suddenly his heart was all he could hear. Roaring in his ears and his hands were shaking. Fumbling in his haste he managed to get his wand out and finish the charms security measures.

Adrian,

I had an interesting meeting yesterday with someone you've never met, not sure you have ever met someone so notorious. I think we have things to talk about. I'll let you decide when and where.

She had written him a letter. Hermione had written him and was agreeing to meet at a time and place of his choosing. Even letting him decide when. Adrian, his first name. His mind was full of thoughts moving too fast to clearly decipher. Suddenly he noticed the hand waving in front of his face and realised his mother was saying something.

"And if you don't tell me what it says I will break all etiquette and snatch it from your hands young man." Clearly he had only caught the last part of her tirade. In response he handed it to her and watched her face. Lips pursed first, probably at its brevity. Then she looked at him and could see from the look on his face that he thought it better than the words actually allowed. This prompted her to read it again and then fold it up. Slowly she tapped the envelope against her chin and looked out the window. It was a grey drizzly day, they had been lucky to get the nice one yesterday.

"Hermione knows, something Black said to her has changed things." He said with a question in his tone.

"Sirius Black is a pureblood wizard from one of the oldest families. Of course he will know that what she is experiencing is a potential natural bond. A rebel he might have been in his teenage years but he was raised by Walburga Black. That woman was a tyrant and shrew, I don't even have anyone fit to compare her to. So she must have opened up to him, how could they be so close? Even if she saved him, somehow, as you say. How interesting. I'm not sure I like our girl gong to a rebellious outlaw for advice. Though I am glad she did. If she was suspicious of you it follows that my attention would just have made her more so. He was a troublemaker, and a whirl of energy in school, and as children. Gryffindor with James Potter, part of the Marauders. I'm sure that is self styled but there were some hilarious pranks. I tried to stay out of their way but some were the whole of Slytherin. I will think more seriously about a trial for him, if he is sane and helpful, as this indicates. Twelve years in Azkaban, even for a crime he didn't commit. That will take a dreadful toll. Aren't you going to write back?" She laughed at the look of indecision on his face.

"Oh Adrian, you must write back. Even if you don't know the answers." With that his mother sauntered out of the room and left him sitting at the cleared breakfast table staring at the letter.

Alone in his room Adrian sat propped against the headboard on his oversized bed. What should he say? Her name, he would get to write her given name. That he could do.

Hermione,

Now what? Impulsively he decided to just write and see what he ended up with.

Thank you for writing to me. Most of what I want to say shouldn't be written in a letter. I need to see your face and be able to feel. Now that you know what I mean, I want you to know that I am sorry. I will try and explain my thoughts when I see you but I want you to know that I never meant for you to be frightened of me or the magic.

Would you like to meet at school or do you have time this vacation? I would love to see you today but I want you to be comfortable, if you can. I will wait if that is what you need.

Please know I am thinking of you always.

Adrian

That would have to do. He couldn't see anything objectionable in it and nothing too personal. Where should they meet? He felt like here wasn't the best spot, he wasn't sure if it would make her comfortable. Knowing his bondmate was a muggleborn he had asked his mother to take him, he and Marc had wandered away from the Leaky entrance on half day jaunts. Both times they had gotten lost and had to call a house elf to get back to the Hall. In their wanderings he had seen many different kinds of home muggles lived in. None were anything like Pucey Hall. Hermione seemed to have very nice clothes and things, so he didn't think she was poor or anything, but he pictured her in one of those long rows of tall houses all connected.

Making sure he knew what her parents looked like had been accomplished by asking to try the barrier at the end of her first year. Usually his parents apparated him onto the platform. So he knew that her parents looked like kind people, though they looked frightened of the people coming out of the barrier last year and the first time he had watched them. She had hugged them and smiled an open Hermione smile at them, so their home was happy enough. His witch couldn't fake that, he was sure. He had also seen the fat muggle glowering at Potter after noticing Hermione frowning in that direction.

Maybe his mother could apparate them into their gardens, away from the house. He wanted to be somewhere private, where he could relax and speak to her without worrying about being overheard. There were several places he had thought she would enjoy around their estate. It wasn't huge, by their standards. Several hundred acres. Some cultivated and some left to grow wild, forests and natural waterways channeled magic into the wards after all. There was a grove behind the lake hills that had a lovely view of a pond and there was a tree that had been trained into a comfortable bench many years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hermione's POV**

"Hermione, are you sure you don't want to come into the office for the morning? We could have lunch again." Her mum's voice came up the landing into Hermione's bathroom. She still had her antistatic charmed towel from Hogwarts around her head and looked down at her body, also clad in only a towel.

"I don't think I am dressed for it Mum! I'll be home tonight, you promised me that great vindaloo. Have a good day!" Hermione called back. She heard her mother laugh, Hermione had eaten both cartons of that curry dish last summer and was looking forward to it.

Hearing the sound of the garage door closing, and her mom's car pulling away, she let herself sink back onto her bed. Looking around, it was hard to remember the girl who grew up in this room. They had redone it while she was at school her third year, so the light blue had been replaced by a pansy purple colour. The reading chair had been upgraded in size, but the yellow rag rug she had made with her grandma was still there, and the whole wall of books as well. This Hermione Granger was going to meet a wizard, hers maybe, and discuss the potential bond between them.

Her trip to Diagon Alley had yielded precisely nothing, except a few books with mentions of natural bonds. More common were twin, sibling, marriage, and bonds like blood brothers. Unless you were family, it was very rare to have bonds form spontaneously.

She had gotten more letters since coming home than she had ever received in the span of a week. First the reply from Adrian, then several short owls since, one from his mother, and then surprisingly a letter from Harry. Hermione had been filled with panic when she saw the beautiful snowy owl perched on the window box she had begged her dad to place at her window. There was a big tree there, so no one would see an owl sitting there, which was her parents biggest complaint about owl post. Hedwig didn't seem panicked and exchanged wing flicks with Athena. Hermione had only been home from school three days when she got Harry's letter.

All it really said was that he hoped she was having a good time and that everything was fine. He also suggested she not miss the train, cheeky boy. It was concerning though, further evidence Harry wasn't feeling comfortable. It was out of character for him to just write her over such a short holiday. She had noticed, when she was leaving, that he looked at her with something she couldn't identify in his eyes. If it hadn't felt imperative that she leave the castle for break, she would have changed her mind and stayed with him. Reminding herself that even her seeing Sirius would perk her friend up, with a letter much longer than the usual line or two.

Hermione looked over at the small pile of letters she had tied together with blue ribbon in a moment of sentimentality, and thought over what they said. Adrian's reply to her original letter had more sentiment than she expected. Once she had come home from her day trip to Dartmouth, she had showered and had dinner with her parents. Later on in bed that night, she had let herself really think about what had been going on. Though she didn't think she really would have done anything differently with the information that she had at the time, it was still hard. Hermione had hurt him, she could see it in his eyes, and now that she knew what it was, through the bond.

Deciding again that she would apologize, even if it had been unintentional, she forced herself to stop dwelling on that particular issue. His mother was going to come and get her, then take her to a place on their property. She wasn't sure why exactly this was the place he had chosen, but he had assured her it was only his mother and him there, and their elves of course. Maybe she would get to meet Pinny, if not today then one day soon. She wanted to thank the elf for Athena.

What she would say when she was face to face with him she didn't know. For that matter, she didn't know what to say to Cynthia either. She had not responded to the last letters she received at school. Too confused, and feeling like she had endangered her best friend, to write anything that might come across as anything other than blatant suspicion. She also hadn't thought it fair to ask his mother, when she wasn't the magical issue. As she got up and put on the clothes she had chosen last night, she tried not to be so nervous. Jeans and a black sweater, her favourite, and her most comfortable black boots made up her outfit. Leaving her hair down and using the quick dry serum Cynthia had sent her made her feel that at least she looked nice, and more importantly she looked like herself. There was only half an hour left until their half past nine rendezvous.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat down at her desk and pulled out her favourite calligraphy pen and a piece of wizarding parchment. There were spells on the parchment that prevented any bleeding at all, excellent for quills and better than any non magical specialty paper. Slowly, and with all of her concentration, she began her list.

Things to Keep in Mind Today

Make yourself share your thoughts and feelings

Really listen to his words and try to see past them as well

Apologize to Cynthia and express your thanks for her advice and support

Tell him you want to tell Harry

Ask about his father

When is his birthday?

How will we communicate at school?

It had been a long time since she practiced, and it showed in her speed and the shaky letters scattered throughout. It was an old habit of hers to write notes to herself, as if she was speaking to herself. It would only take five minutes to get to the entrance of the park they had arranged to meet at, but she didn't want to be late so grabbed her bag and locked up behind her.

**Cynthia's POV**

It had been decided between Adrian and herself, that both of them going to retrieve Hermione wasn't the best plan. Unsure of what would happen when they saw each other, or how they would react, she had been the obvious choice. Quickly glancing at herself in the mirror, she thought she looked quite pretty, muggle dresses were lovely, and spinning she appeared in a copse of trees just out of sight of the gate they had agreed on. It had been a bit exciting to apparate into St James park, she had been there before, and find her way to this particular one. That had been yesterday afternoon, this wasn't a meeting she wanted to be late to.

As she turned a corner in the path, she immediately recognized the curly hair, and couldn't help but smile at the young witch. She appeared to be scanning the passers by and occasionally checking a watch she was wearing. Was it a wizarding one? Usually they were given when a wizard came of age, and most witches made do with the tempos charm. For this witch though, a watch could be an excellent present. She would have to be careful not to make her a spectacle at school by outwardly lavishing expensive gifts on the muggleborn Gryffindor. Deciding she would just keep looking until she found an appropriate one, she softly called out when she was a dozen paces away.

"Hermione." The curly hair lifted from her shoulders as she spun, even in those muggle pants she looked lovely. Young and fresh, no artifice. None indeed. She was giving a tentative smile, but it was clear on her face that she felt uncertain of herself, and probably her too. Idly, she wondered if she kept better control when she wasn't sure of the person causing her uncertainty. It would be necessary for her to learn, if she didn't already have a mask.

"It is so good to see you. Come, let's go to a secure place and we will be off."

"Alright. Thank you for coming to get me, and for all of your help. Truly it has been invaluable. I will tell you more when we aren't so public." The smile was more certain, and though she didn't meet her eyes for long it looked genuine. Simply smiling at the young witch, Cynthia clasped hands with her and gently pulled her into the shaded area she had arrived in.

"Have you apparated before?"

"Just once, with Mr Weasley. I will be alright."

"Perfect. Just hold tight to my hands." With that she spun both of them into blackness.

As she steadied her passenger, and waited for the girl to compose herself, she looked around. It was habit only, this was her home and she knew Adrian was waiting by the pond. She had to stifle at grin when Hermione started looking around, no doubt for her son.

"It's just us here for the moment dear. I wanted to speak to you first. Adrian will want you to himself and I know you have much to talk about." Hermione was paying her close attention now and nodded seriously.

"I will let you begin, you mentioned wanting to speak privately." She watched the younger girl nod again and gestured to the small gazebo that she used for personal conversations in her garden.

"First I want to thank you, truthfully I don't know what I would have done without your help and advice. I behaved terribly the last few weeks, I am so embarrassed. You have done nothing but be as helpful as you could, and I was so ungrateful. I'm sure you know that I didn't know about the potential bond. It's difficult to explain, Sirius understood immediately what had happened. Explained it and also made me promise to try and see it from Adrian's perspective, and yours. I wouldn't have been able to speak to him without Athena, and your advice about using the Knight bus. I don't know what to say, other than I am sorry and thank you." Watching the younger girl trail off helplessly, Cynthia felt her heart go out to her.

"It's alright, really it is. Of course I wish we hadn't had this period of unpleasantness, but it is over, and though I can not understand how you were feeling, I can imagine what it must have been like, not understanding what was happening. In speaking with Adrian I said to him and want to say it to you, your being raised without the deep certainty of your magic, and it's capabilities, is something we all must take into account. It's not a criticism in any way dear, merely a fact. There are many things that you know and understand, that I most certainly couldn't fathom, there is no shame in this. We were raised differently. However both of us are women, and we are also both witches. I will have to consider you as you are, just as you will me. Now that you have a better understanding of the magic between you and my son, I hope you will also understand I too, want a bond with you. One we build ourselves, witch to witch." Though there was much more she wanted to say to the girl she was beginning to really believe would be her daughter one day, it was clear that was enough for now. The girl was going to cry.

Cynthia quickly reached for her and allowed her to bury her face in her neck. Softy the girl sobbed, it was quiet, and in that moment she had a better idea of the turmoil Hermione had been feeling. There was no spitefulness in her earlier actions, and clearly she had felt terrible. Well that was over, and they would move forward. Softy she told her so, and rubbed her back gently.

Composure regained, Cynthia smiled at her, and pulled her wand.

"If I take you to Adrian looking as if you had cried, he would be needlessly alarmed. Let's pander to his barbarism, my Nathan detests when I've been crying. Doesn't even matter whether it was a happy or sad cry to him. It is unacceptable, and then he wants to fix the problem for me. Infuriating man once tried to tell me I couldn't read anymore witchy novels, as he calls them, because they were upsetting me and he wouldn't stand for it. Of course I still read them, he suffers with little grace." Ah there it was, a smile.

"Adrian will be waiting, probably also not gracefully, for us. Would you like to walk or apparate? Or Pinny could take us. It is about fifteen minutes walk from here." As if she had suddenly become aware of their surroundings, Cynthia watched her look around. Ah, she was beautiful and would only become more so as she matured. When her face was open, her eyes sparkled, and even she could see the radiant loveliness her son had tried to explain.

"Would walking be inconvenient? This is beautiful! It looks based on a Tudor style, but with much more movement." And she appreciated her garden, the girl was perfect. The two strolled west, stopping occasionally to inspect a plant or shape. Apparently this was one of the many interests she had cycled through between ages eight and eleven. Not many children were interested in architecture or gardening, at least in her experience. The time passed quickly, and soon they had left the terraced gardens and were skirting the sloping banks to the lake, entering the woods that covered the hills to the north of it.

"I will leave you here. Just follow this path, there are no places to leave it from here. I will see you when you are ready to return home. Just call Pinny and she will fetch me." With a last soft smile at the girl who would one day hold her place, she left her standing in a small clearing with only one corner to navigate on her own. This would be their moment. As much as she wanted to see it, that would be an invasion of privacy. Also, she thought the bond would know if they were unobserved, and didn't want to impede them in any way. Instead of apparating herself back into the house, she walked slowly toward her habitat gardens, and began her usual walk through them, towards the orchard. Thinking all the while of the future, immediate and as far as her grandchildren. There was no rest for a witch or a mother, determined to see her dreams realized, her son's future secure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermione's POV**

About when she and Cynthia had left the lakeshore she had felt it. The One magic was to their north and little to the west, Adrian. Though the name was fitting with what it had turned out to be, she thought she should probably call it who and what it was. Her emotions had been a yo-yo today and just as she had relaxed into speaking with his mother, she just as easily had slipped back into nervousness. The moment was almost here and she still didn't know what to say. That wasn't going to stop her of course. Listening to his mother, she felt sure that even if it was overwhelming, it was also right.

Suddenly she realised these were not all her emotions. Some of the unease and fear were coming from him. In response, she took a few steps slightly faster, then began to jog. Rounding the corner she was surprised to see his back to her. Just as she had known where he was, he knew she was ten feet behind him. Puzzled, she waited a moment, wanting him to take whatever time he needed.

"I can not begin to tell you how this feels, after all this time, to have you run towards me. Knowing that you know about the bond, and that it is me you are feeling. I felt you move faster, and knew I was going to run to you if I could see you. It's important to me that whatever happens, anything that happens, it's your choice. Just know it's not that I don't want to see you." Hermione felt herself flush at his words and the gravel in his usually smooth tones.

"Have you always known?" Hermione asked the question because it was the least pathetic thing she could think of to say. Slowly she took a step closer, then another.

"Known there was something about you? Yes, from the first time I saw you. It seemed ridiculous to think I could have a potential bond, they are rare. About six months later I was sure. Knew that you would grow up into my everything." Three more steps. Only an arm's reach away she stopped. If he could say those words, be so vulnerable, then so could she, by taking a chance. It helped significantly that she could feel some of what he was feeling, trusted that the hope and anxiety she felt from the magic was real.

Maybe he knew her hand was reaching for him, or maybe he just realised it was time to turn around. Regardless, the movement was perfect, her hand gently coming to rest on the left side of his chest. Over the heart she could feel racing under her palm. It changed how everything felt, knowing what was going on. She wasn't sure why it felt so different.

"Why does it feel so different?" He closed his eyes at her words. He had just been staring into her eyes. There was so much feeling in them and the solemn look on his face.

"What I can feel that is different is your acknowledgement. You are aware of what is going on and participating. It feels so good. I didn't know that you would feel so different. Maybe that's a good thing, I would have wanted this much sooner, and I knew you weren't ready."

"That makes sense, you feel different to me too. Less of a pull to you, but I want to be here. It's me not the magic. This is so much. There is so much I want to say, before I just don't say it." This time is was her that closed her eyes, unable to deal with the multitude of feelings and thoughts. This wizard was hers, would be her lifemate, her best chance at a full future. Suddenly thinking of how he had always felt that way, known that she was his future. She couldn't help from wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know but it must have been so hard. I was terrible at school. Thinking of what I was doing with my magics and the bond, just, I'm so sorry." Finally she broke off. Unable to continue. Feeling suddenly drained and stretched so thin. As if with touching him, and the feelings it evoked, the rubber band in her released most of its tension.

"Shhh. It's okay. It's alright. You didn't know and I couldn't tell you and then, well, things are different now. We can move on from here. This can be the first day, I want a first day." With those words, they were enough, he just held her to him firmly and let her begin to calm down. Releasing her slowly he picked her up bridal style and walked the short distance to the fanciful tree bench he had mentioned in one of his letters. Gently, he set her down and sat beside her. It was a. Ew thing for her to be touched to deliberately, carefully.

For minutes Hermione sat there, staring at his hands holding her left one. It felt a bit as he had said, like this was the beginning and she wanted that too. A first day. It wouldn't be a good idea, she was certain, not to speak of what had been happening with both of them and how they are now. Idly, she wondered if the certainty was the bond or just her. It scarcely mattered in cases like this. Keeping her hand in his she turned, crossing her legs so she could be looking at his face. It was distracting, as always, but she needed to be able to see as well as feel. That had been in his letter and she found herself in complete agreement. He arranged himself comfortably facing her in return and she couldn't help but smile at him. This was really happening, could happen anyway.

"Please know that my apology was sincere, I really mean it. I didn't understand what was going on. At first, after the ball, I was so relieved. I needed so Different badly to talk to someone outside of my circle. I did talk to Sirius, as I'm sure you know. If you'd like I'll tell you what you don't know about that, he said you would know more than I would have thought possible. I talked to him about Dumbledore and the problems I see. We didn't come to any conclusions, but he is thinking a bit differently now, and doesn't think I'm totally crazy. That's good and scary. Can we talk about that later?" Hermione couldn't believe how natural it felt to be talking to him. At his nod and smile she continued.

"So at school I started to feel more and more pull from the One, that's what I called it. I didn't know it was the bond, it was just the most frequent and strongest outside magic. After a while, I just named it, and accepted it as something magical that felt different but relevant to me. It got stronger, maybe because we were communicating some, and I got nervous. Then I was terrified. I started panicking about Harry and I felt really exhausted by it. It took so much effort to stop it from affecting me that I was desperate." Her words stopped. There wasn't a way for her to convey any more than that, but the look on his face told her that he knew.

"If this is what you want, not just the bond, then I am willing to give it a chance." Those were the words she had agonized over, but in the moment it hadn't mattered, they had just come out. She let out a squeak as she was snatched off her bottom and sat across his lap. Her head was being cradled against his shoulder and he was breathing heavily. Even with his agitation, she knew it wasn't bad, this was one of the best moments in her life so far. There was no way that something could make her magic sing like this, and be anything other than what was best for her.

**Adrian POV**

Holding her tight to his chest and feeling her weight on him was all that was stopping him from kissing her senseless. If it was what he wanted? Never had he wanted anything so much in his life. The change between last week, yesterday, and right now was immeasurable. Last week he had thought it really could have been broken somehow, that something was fundamentally damaged and it was hopeless. The girl that had grown into his very own dream was lost to him, right in front of his eyes. Yesterday, he had been filled with a desperate hope that whatever had been wrong could be fixed. Gone over and over in his mind the words he could say to match the feelings. Even thought about how he could convince her to at least try letting the bond open, giving it a chance, giving them a chance.

Right now, he felt like he could burst with the amount of feelings rushing through him. The bond felt amazing, so good and clean. Full of her and him, them. It had always been a separate entity from him and from her. Now he could feel it becoming made partially of them. Not once had he let himself imagine what would happen if she came around the corner open to him. Allowing him to see her and feel her. She was anxious and nervous, but he could also feel the hope and even some excitement. When her steps sped up and there was more anticipation he had to turn around and clench his fists into his pockets.

His Hermione was coming towards him willingly, by her choice she was running to him. It was almost scary how much he was feeling and how intense it was. Maybe it was because he had been trying to hold back as long as he had known, and her acceptance was so much better than anything else he had imagined.

"I dream of you, always have. One of my favourites, that doesn't involve nakedness is something like this. There are kids voices in the background and you are leaning against me, telling me how wonderful your life has been and how it just keeps getting better. I feel almost like that now." He could feel her interest, and her flash of embarrassment, as he smiled into her hair.

"Really?" Her voice sounded small and a bit disbelieving.

"Yes." He let all of his conviction leak into his voice. Not willing to have her doubt him about the bond or his own feelings. Maybe they should speak about them now and other things later.

"Would you like to talk about us now? For a bit before other things. We will have to make some decisions today." He was sure she could hear the question in his tone, feel his tentative emotions. It was far easier not to try and limit what she could feel. Before it had been because he didn't want her to know and then it had been her fear. Something else occurred to him then, he would somehow have to make sure that she knew he could feel some of her emotions, lust especially. He didn't want her to be angry or hurt if he let that happen without her knowing.

"Alright." So many things swirled down the bond that he just accepted the general tenor of her anxious hope, and tried to remain as calm as he could. What to say or how to phrase any of this.

"I don't know much about muggles and their customs." He began and she scoffed lightly. Not seeming angry at all.

"That's usual for magicals." Her tone told him she didn't expect much more from them and he winced internally. She was right. Until her, he had very little interest or thought for the way muggles lived generally. She must have felt something from him because she leaned back slightly more against him and spoke.

"It's alright. We don't have anything like this of course. It's a bit overwhelming. Knowing that we could live a whole life together. I feel stupid even saying it." He relished the open flow of her emotions and her bravery in speaking so honestly.

"It isn't stupid. Not at all. If you want, we don't have to speak about it now. It's important though, to me, that you understand or can at least accept that I will always be looking at it from that angle. Never just now Hermione. You will always be this important. More so as the bond grows and we become closer." He let his certainty out and she stiffened slightly against him.

"I don't know what to think about that, how to feel about something so life altering." He just waited. Not allowing himself to panic and trying to see it from her perspective. Days ago, she hadn't known. Hadn't spent years thinking about it. Picturing them together, with her in his home, his bed. The portrait frames on the walls and hearing her laughter. Finding her curled up in his family library.

"That's fine for now. You are here, and open to me, that's more than I dared hope for even yesterday." He felt her relax and then her golden eyes found his.

"Is it. Can you feel me?" Her face was pink and he could feel her embarrassment. It was one that didn't upset him though.

"Yes. Not in the way I think you mean though. Right this second anyway." She scanned his face and he watched her bite her lower lip. The flash of lust that action always brought on widened her eyes and she was nearly a red colour now. He decided that something would have to be said about this.

"Hermione. I want to kiss you, more than that when we are ready. Whatever you think you might have felt is a shadow of how I actually feel about you. I don't want to scare you, but I don't want you to doubt this either." He maintained eye contact, her colour lessened slowly and he watched her gaze drop to his lips. He let out a sound then. Kind of a choking one and for a fleeting second he was glad no one else had heard it.

"I thought, but it's just. I'm just me." She sounded forlorn and he tried not to be angry at her dismissal of herself. Forcing himself not to be side tracked by her looking at him like she wanted to kiss him, he thought about that. Hadn't considered that she felt inadequate, he did in some ways but not this one. Even though he had kissed precisely two girls and neither more than once, he didn't doubt they would be good together. Better than. Sometimes he couldn't wait, or felt like he would explode with wanting her while he waited. This year had been far worse. She was growing up and as her body and mind matured the bond knew it. Let him think about her differently and there was little of the girl left in her. A young woman, his.

"I'll try and show you. The open connection has only happened once, where I could see your thoughts or something of them. Close your eyes." She did as he asked and he could feel her uncertainty rise.

Pressing his nose into her curls, he thought about her. How she had looked at the ball and how he had really felt while speaking to her. He felt her body stiffen at the first image he thought went through clearly and then she relaxed against him and it was easier. She was cooperating now. Trying to see.

Then his favourite fantasy of her above him, only her curtain of hair around them and the way he felt when he thought about her opening her lips for him. She shifted and he felt the pulse of want down the bond. Not too much of this then. He didn't want to rush this, not now that he thought they might have time. Doing it right, as she was ready, was his only choice if he wanted no regrets from her.

The wiggle she gave when he pushed the shower memory at her was delicious torture. He was hard under her and the way her ass shifted on him made many things try and crowd his mind. Letting himself tighten his arms around her to hold her still, he kept the memory rolling and decided the view of his hand bringing himself off would have to be brief. Her thoughts though, those he let her see and tried to show her how amazing it had felt. When she whimpered as he came and then she did, he could only breathe as slowly as possible and wait. For her reaction to the whole thing. That he knew and that now she did too.

Maybe it would scare her, his physical want of her.

"Nothing will happen that you don't want. When you want it and not before. I don't want you to be frightened of me or embarrassed. It was amazing. Knowing you were thinking about me. You would be blushing for days if you knew how often I think of you. That way." The prominent emotion was embarrassment but the shame had lessened and then he couldn't feel it at all.

"Did you know because I was thinking about you specifically?" She asked. He admired her ability to ask questions even though she was not feeling sure of herself at all.

"Mmm. Because the bond had opened too. Or you would have known long ago." His tone was wry and he felt some of her discomfort recede. After a minute, he loosened his hold and let her turn her head. Then tried not to grab onto her when she lifted herself off of his lap. Not liking the distance. She would know that though and sure enough her eyes met his. Turning around, she gave him a look he read as a question and nodded. Whatever she wanted was fine with him. As long as it was him.

The blush rose in her cheeks again and he couldn't help the grin, though he kept it small. Her eyes were steady though as she rested her hands on his shoulder, and then climbed into his lap. When her legs closed around him and her hands slid down and around so she was pressed against him completely, her head on his shoulder, he breathed out once. Then again. Trying not to let too much down the bond but also not close it, she was being brave. Gryffindor through and through.

"It's so good. Am I letting enough through?" Her question caught him off guard. Her tone was slightly disbelieving and he tried not to think about his own magic or bodies reaction, only hers.

"Open it more." He nearly begged her and when it was suddenly far greater he moaned lowly. His hands wrapped around her tiny waist and he couldn't help but speak. It was that or touch her.

"Is that what you feel Hermione? Merlin. It's so hard not to touch you. Kiss you. That you want me. Are aware of me like that. I'm sorry, but it's just so good. Just dreaming about you was enough, but this, I want to kiss you. I won't want to stop though." Her silence might have been enough to break him out of the mental haze, if her emotions had matched the tense feeling of her body. They didn't. He relaxed his control a bit and let his want through. The witch whimpered quietly and then was completely flush against him. Her legs and arms having tightened. A low breathy moan came next and he froze.

"Could we kiss?" Her voice was breathless and hopeful. He thought about that. Kissing her.

"I want to kiss you." She put in with more certainty. She pulled back and met his eyes. Want and determination. He couldn't help but smile at her. Later on, after she was gone, he could think about all this again. Play it over again. It was comforting, to know that he wouldn't go further than they both wanted. If the bond was open enough then he would know as soon as she wasn't comfortable. That wouldn't happen out here, he didn't think. The tenor of her emotions was not apprehensive at all.

"Kiss me." Maybe if he had thought it out then maybe he would have expected a more tentative start. Some fumbling or uncertainty of where to touch her, or how much to let show. Now though. Her lips met his and opened easily. Her tongue was smooth and slid against the tip of his. Their hands moved and he could feel her small cool one wrap around the back of his neck as his pressed into her lower back.

Wonder. Hers, or his, or both, was all he noticed from the bond as their lips moved against each other. One little hand was on his cheek and the other braced against his chest. One of his was on her waist and the other threaded into her curls. The first needy sound she made came when he wrapped a hand into her curls, fisting it and he broke the kiss and moaned lowly. This was enough for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hermione's POV**

When the whimper escaped her mouth, she didn't expect anything to change, but it did. The flow of emotion into the bond shrank and he stilled under her, tension creeping into his form. She hadn't noticed the relaxed muscles beneath her hand on his chest or face but as they firmed under her touch, it was clear.

Allowing her eyes to open, she watched his closed ones. A tiny furrow between his dark brows. His hand didn't release her hair though, and when his dark blue eyes finally opened, she saw the desire he wasn't sending down the bond and then it changed. A moment later she thought it through and decided it was resolve.

"Is it my hair?" She didn't take the question back, but did blush at her audacity. That hand was still there and she didn't think it was tangled. He blinked and then opened the bond a little bit and she closed her eyes. Oh yes it was her hair. He liked it. Her eyes opened and she flushed at the smile on his face. It was predatory and intent.

"You like it. It doesn't scare you?" Her eyes must have reflected her question. He continued. "That I want you, physically." His clarification made a shadow of pink cross his cheeks, and she admired his direct way of saying it. She thought about that. It didn't, she hadn't considered that angle either. His face looked expectant after she shook her head so words would be needed.

"No. It's surprising. You are gorgeous." He smiled lopsidedly at her slightly whiny tone. She pouted for a second then decided to carry on. This would be important between them and his face told her how important it was to him.

"No. The bond. I just don't feel like you would really want anything I wasn't ready for." She had spent a lot of time thinking about this. Parsing Sirius' words and replaying past months, the bond and what she thought was it versus her or him. His response to her reactions and the way he had gone about it.

"You understand then." He sounded relieved and his body relaxed under her hands. She hadn't wanted to move them, not willing to have it end like that. Her smile was easy and his grin was reward for her words.

"Will it be like this? Having to talk about it?" Hermione was so curious, and he seemed to know more than she did. Had known for far longer than her.

"I don't think so. We will see, I wasn't sure a week ago or even a couple of days ago. Now though, I hope we will experience it together." His words were sincere and hope didn't begin to cover the feelings he let through the bond. Overwhelmed, she let herself press her face into his shoulder and just be as open as she could. Already the bond felt different. Less a third party and more a conduit.

"Would you explain why you didn't tell me? It's not so important now, but I want to know more about how you think." It was easier to speak like this, not distracted by looking at him. Feeling his heartbeat against her cheek.

"I've been thinking about this. The differences in how we were raised. It was my father. I don't know what he will say, didn't feel I could offer anything substantial without knowing what exactly I could offer. My inheritances are varied but the family approval, it is important in our circles." She tried not to stiffen at his words. It sounded like he knew she wouldn't like it and she made herself remain still and silent. She was here so he had changed his mind about it.

"My mother, she said it wasn't the same. I hadn't thought about it that way. That you might not care about the things. It is always part of marriages I've seen, even ones based on love." She couldn't tell from his voice now what he thought, but she could feel the bond fluctuate. It seemed that he was trying to keep it open against the instinct to display less of his emotions. Hers was probably doing the same.

"Your relationship with your father is important to you and I don't want to be an obstacle. I'm sorry for that, not for being who I am, but that it isn't what he wants for you. The money though or what you can offer, please don't phrase it like that again. Don't ever think of yourself as a commodity." She did let her emotions show now, the indignation she felt at his estimation of her value of such things. The chuckle was low and she felt it more than heard it.

"That's something we have to talk about." He meant his father and she nodded.

"With your mum?" She asked and closed her eyes. Not wanting to move.

"It will be easier. If that's okay?" Hermione nodded her agreement and burrowed into him a bit.

"Can we see each other at school?" His voice sounded even but she felt his unsettled emotions.

"Yes. How though I don't know. I want to tell Harry, I don't know if I should though. The other things, I keep thinking of fifty things that one thing could effect." Tension eased from her shoulders as his hand began rubbing gently up and down her back.

"We could write." He offered and she thought about that. It was better than nothing but then they would have to do it circumspectly.

"That's a start. Something quicker would be better though. Like two way note paper." She was thinking aloud and his hum was a thoughtful sound.

"Do you like magic? I mean is there something you like best or a career you want?" Hermione just wanted to know something about him.

"I know what you mean. I like charms and astronomy best in school. I've always wanted to take over the family business. Cliche maybe, but father always takes me along when I'm home and I grew up there." She listened to the emotion in his voice and felt anxious all of a sudden.

"Your father." She spoke, not knowing what to say and he huffed in response. Frustrated and anxious himself.

"Maybe..." She began, knowing that she couldn't be the reason he didn't have the life he wanted. That was not something she could accept.

"No." His voice was firm. "I don't think my father will disown me or anything. I'm his only son, and he loves me." She relaxed slightly at the certainty in his voice. "The situation though, it's not normal. Not what I expected before. He would have been resistant and probably not happy about having muggle inlaws, or having to explain to his friends. But the bond, he will understand. Now though. This is not that set of circumstances." He sounded resigned and she just sent as much of her own uncertainty as she thought would be honest but not too depressing. Part of her thought it comforting, that he too found this all more than he had anticipated or even understood.

"Should we go talk to your mom then?" She asked. Unsure how many minutes had passed. Her body felt boneless with him holding her up and both had slowly been letting the bond be free. Feeling each other lessen their holds until Hermione wasn't paying it much attention at all.

"I don't want to move." She didn't laugh but did smile at the slight whine in his voice.

"We could do this again. I've never been so me, with someone else." His rush of emotions was surprising but not alarming. She closed her eyes again and let it flow around her.

"Will you kiss me again? Before we go in, or wherever." She didn't acknowledge the embarrassment at her request and neither did he. She felt his fingers find her chin and then tilt her head up. She only had a moment to look into his eyes before his lips covered hers and he kissed her. His hand held her head still and his lips and tongue explored her mouth. It felt like that, that he was trying to learn her. Remember. Having tensed in her uncertainty, she relaxed and as she did his posture changed. The bond hummed and he broke away, resting his forehead against hers.

"It liked that." His voice was rough and she nodded slightly, then met his dark blue eyes. Hermione felt her cheeks heat but didn't care. Everything in his eyes, the way his hands felt on her hips, and the magic between them said clearly that this was right, and it was just the beginning.

* * *

**Adrian's POV**

Hermione had wanted to walk to the house, and they only had two hours left before she had to go home, so they had reluctantly stirred from their idle. It had been unexpected and wonderful, their stillness together and what it allowed to show. With the bond open and them both calm, it had been eye opening. Most of the pressure was gone and the frantic feelings he had been experiencing for months now had faded too. This was just them, the bond wasn't pulling and it felt so good.

"Will you tell Marcus? Or does he know?" She looked up at him and he let himself have a small moment of wonder at them walking through his family estate, her small hand in his and the interest on her face. Her curiosity was strong and he smiled at her expectant expression.

"He doesn't know. I've never said anything but he probably does suspect." She nodded and then looked down.

"I've been thinking over the past months and even years. He's paid attention to me. Showed up a few times and loomed over someone or just up behind me. It was strange and he never said anything, I didn't even think about it until the past couple days." She was musing and thinking aloud. Sharing what came into her mind and he tried not to let pulses of his feelings travel too strongly, not wanting her to stop.

"He's like that. Doesn't like too many people, or have more than a casual interest in anything besides me and quidditch." He let the truth of that show in his words and she laughed. The approval in the bond told him that she was happy he had a real friend.

"Potter?" She shook her head and he looked towards the path they were on before back to her.

"Harry has blinders on about anyone not directly involved in his life and that is three people mostly. He noticed something going on with me, I've felt badly about adding to his worries. The tournament is enough for anyone." The rush of her feelings about that wasn't unexpected but it was unpleasant. His reaction surprised her though and she stopped. Looking to him for an explanation of his anger.

"I don't like it." He forced the words out. Knowing she deserved to know. "The situations you are put in. I know you love him and can admire the friendship you guys have. That doesn't make your proximity to him more palatable to me." A flare of defensiveness and then what he thought was something like consideration. When she started walking, he did too. The way it felt to just be here with her. Talking and feeling her close to him. No competition for her attention or anyone for her to moderate her behavior for. Sometimes his thoughts were as selfish as someone like Malfoy's.

"That's understandable, if I try and think about it from an outside perspective." He could tell that she was making her position clear. Potter was nonnegotiable and he would have been upset if he hadn't known that to be the case. He decided to ask the question that had been on his mind for months now.

"Do you still think about leaving?" He didn't look at her and knew from the flare of surprise, then uncertainty, that this hadn't been something she was considering.

His shoulders relaxed before she responded and it's brevity told him that she had felt his response to her emotions and considered that answer enough.

"Not for me." He understood that she meant her parents and frowned. Certain that he didn't understand her family at all, how they interacted or what they knew.

"Your parents." He started and she caught his eye. The slight air of resignation told him that this wasn't something she enjoyed, nor was it a new consideration. The way she bit her lip and looked down told him that she didn't have an answer either. Observing her for years was less creepy now and worth it.

"Might as well wait for your mother." He nodded and thought about what they would talk about. It seemed like nothing would be clear or simple even if a decision was possible.

* * *

**Cynthia's POV**

As she watched her son and the witch approach the house through the windows in her private salon, she let her thoughts run free for a time. What she had was a list of questions and the certainty that any way they turned would open them up to different vulnerabilities. Perhaps it was self centered, but her husband had been the foremost consideration in the past weeks.

It all seemed to hinge on him, for her personally. His reactions and decisions would decide how she went about whatever might happen in the coming years.

Nathan Pucey had been the second young man she considered for a husband and her firm choice. In her way she had then set out to capture his interest and then keep it. Knowing what kind of marriage she wanted, having had her parents to observe, his devotion to her was a goal. The reciprocation her offering to him. One that he had been sceptical of and then relished with the same ferocity he did his other interests. He was a complex man and she enjoyed that, usually. Now though, the pressures and uncertainties meant that he was less predictable than she would like.

This concerned their son, their Adrian. The only child they had conceived for all their years of trying and treatments. A miracle and the centre of their existence since the spell had glowed gold after nearly four years of trying. In that time, she had become closer with two witches of different years in school but with brains and cunning. It was the part of her life that fed her magical side. The witch and most of her Slytherin traits too. Narcissa Malfoy and Felicity Greengrass were true friends, they had supported each other in their trials and triumphs, both small and large.

Cynthia hadn't gone to them about this though. Each of them having differing views and perhaps eventual allegiances. The scope of the problem was overwhelming, and she couldn't make anything straight enough in her mind to make decisions. So she thought over again what she did know. Her goals. Adrian's survival and happiness, this now included keeping Hermione Granger alive and at least somewhat available to her son. Her own and her husband's survival was next and though it was troubling, she had less control over this. If he returned. She could barely contain her panic and she had been meditating each day since Adrian had first told her what Hermione had said. The meditation helped, but it was still almost impossible to think further than his return to their midst without nausea and fear overwhelming her. Pinny had not been pleased when she vomited on her rug. The elf had been watching her carefully for the same amount of time and knew that all was not right in their home.

With rapt attention, she watched the witch stop and look up at her son. Without thought she cast a magnifying spell and then turned the image. They weren't speaking but were certainly communicating. Their hands had been linked but now, as she watched, her son dropped the witch's small hand and brushed a curl from her cheek before cradling her face in both of his. Not wanting to cry before seeing them, she held herself outwardly composed. The witch dropped her eyes for a moment and she could see that something made her lift them again. She could barely believe the change in the girls face. Then her sons. Determination and a softness that was private. Personal. The bond. They were communicating with emotions. Unable to help it now, she let herself cry a few silent tears of joy and fear. Then she felt the door open through her wards and took a deep breath. The same spell that she had used on Hermione earlier removed the signs of her emotions and she sat down on her favourite settee and waited for her son and the witch that would be her daughter, one day.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione POV **

Feeling Adrian thread his fingers into hers and send reassurance brought the rising levels of her anxiety to the front of her mind. Adrian wasn't a problem, not her connection with him. Other things though were uncertain and she was having one of those moments where the things she didn't know were crowding out and diminishing what she did.

Forcing herself to breathe slowly she calmed herself as much as she could while following a half step behind the wizard heading towards his mother's sitting room. The way he had said it made it clear that this was different from however many other rooms with seats might exist in this huge home. It was pretty but grand and not something she had ever considered an actual home. Deciding not to judge what she didn't understand, she thought over what she could say to Cynthia and what she could ask. Nothing was clear when they'd stopped at a door open a few inches.

They had just made a left into a hall whose wood paneling had gradually lightened as they approached it. Now the smaller sized french doors before them must contain the witch. Adrian squeezed her hand and then pushed the door open. A quick scan was all she had before the woman's eyes met hers. They were nearly identical to her sons but the look in them unfamiliar to her. She had also gifted Adrian with her dark chesnut hair colour though there was no sign of her curls.

After a moment a smile spread across her face and Hermione thought it looked honest and contained emotions she couldn't read. No bond to explain this Slytherins emotions. Adrian's steady flow of slight anxiety and perhaps impatience didn't indicate something amiss though and that was enough for Hermione to relax a little bit. A teacup and saucer in hand, she waited for someone to begin. Not knowing where to start.

"All is well then?" Her tone said she wasn't concerned and Hermione couldn't help her slight blush but Adrian nodded easily and she felt the triumph and relief he felt at giving this assertion. It was interesting and somewhat uncomfortable to have his mother be the only person who knew about them, anything specific anyways.

"What have you considered Hermione?" Blinking at the question she looked hers and received a nod. Adrian's curiosity also indicated she speak so she decided to do so. Whatever jumbled mess it came out as. Teacup and saucer placed carefully on the table she took a breath then began.

"Please excuse the disorganized way this will surely come out. It seems twisted and well, I'm sure you know. I don't have anything concrete to add. Just more questions. Adrian mentioned his father and that seems, it is the important part I think. For right now." Deciding that she would prefer to get their opinions she waited and was relieved when Cynthia spoke.

"He is marked." Outwardly everything stilled and inwardly she felt like she was moving in all directions. It was Adrian's fear and anxiety that brought her out of her seconds of whirling thoughts.

"I am sorry to speak so bluntly but it is relevant. He was marked two months and twenty one days before his fall." Hermione looked up and tried to remain calm. The man wasn't here and Adrian was panicking. His mother looked as if she wanted to stand or do something, her fingers were white on the delicate teacup handle. A full minute passed and she accepted that she would have to speak. Mother and son were watching her with different but equally wary expressions.

"Since you both spoke of telling him or at least referenced him, I assume that he will not react as I would expect someone with that title to." Her words were careful and part of her felt badly, about the tension and uncertainty this was causing. Adrian was nearly vibrating and the bond was fluctuating. Trying to keep her side even and steady she looked to the witch after glancing at the wizard next to her. Who looked to be made of stone, if movement was her indicator.

"The story is long, and it was a terrible time." Hermione nodded when the witch paused. As much as could be read in the Prophets archived in the Hogwarts library was her only knowledge but it was enough to know that 1981 was a horrible year. After at least five years of things getting progressively worse. Adrian would have been three or so. Fleetingly she realized that she hadn't asked his birthday. "I can't say that either of us know anything about muggles or before you had much interest." Hermione just watched the woman and tried to listen without flares of emotion. It wasn't her usual filter either, even the ones that didn't show were felt.

"With that said, he didn't want to be a slave to a steadily more dangerous wizard either." Cynthia broke off and broke eye contact at that and Hermione looked down at the shiny wooden table before her. The edge had intro cut leaves carved into it that scalloped the edges slightly. There was nothing to do but wait. Not a single thing that she might say came to mind and she tried to ignore the bonds increasing agitation. It was back. That separate feeling.

"Adrian." Hermione's eyes snapped up at the chastising tone in the witch's voice and she looked from her stern face to the wizard beside her. Who was still in the same position as the last time she had looked. "I know that this is difficult. She is here and you are not making this easier. Perhaps if you held her hand." The last wasn't a question exactly but Hermione nodded her acceptance. It was nearly impossible to keep herself on a relatively even keel with him so upset. Nothing changed for a moment and then he looked at her. It was all questions and she didn't have answers for them yet.

Maybe her actual uncertainty would be enough to show him that she wasn't just going to run away. Not because of this. It was complicated though. Loosening her tight hold on the bond she waited and watched his mother. Her eyes were intent on her son and eventually she got a nod. It came after Hermione had felt the emotions shift. Then his hand grabbed hers and enfolded it between his larger ones completely. He wasn't relaxed or content at all but he wasn't panicking either.

She smiled a bit at the woman and watched her face transform in a moment. The smile was gentle and sincere. Her eyes though looked as if they might overflow and there was a pink tint to her pale cheeks. The witch looked beautiful and Hermione relaxed. This woman loved her son and it felt comfortable to have her understand what has been going on. Relief came from the bond too and she knew he had used the older woman's reaction as a weather vane for the situation too.

"So it is entirely relevant whether or not there is substance in the growing unease in our circle. Those not previously involved have shown signs of tension in addition to the things I have observed in Nathan and those more firmly tethered." At that moment, Hermione felt her age. Sometimes how old she was didn't matter but the unpreparedness for this huge situation, if it happened was overwhelming.

"All I can do is release you to tell him things that I have told you or about us." Hermione spoke without thought and then realized how true that was. It felt like a risk. Herself she would risk, but Harry? The thought had her mind made up and she was speaking before she considered how she could phrase it politely.

"Harry. Not Harry. It is known that I am his friend and he will certainly understand what that means but I can not risk him." Her voice was firm and she felt impertinent but didn't lower her chin from the stubborn tilt she knew it had. Several things surged in the bond but none of them were terrible. Resignation was the most prevalent. Nothing to do after that but wait and hope that the woman wasn't offended be her drawing the line.

* * *

**Cynthia POV**

It was reassuring in a way, watching the young witch make a decision and then assert herself so clearly. A flicked glance to her son told her that he had expected or at least wasn't surprised by this. Knowing that this was important for many reasons, she sat back a little bit and surveyed Hermione while she thought this over.

It was relevant to the situation if they accepted the possibility of his return. More so and more immediately relevant was the fact that this was the beginning of a relationship and dynamic that would, hopefully, last her lifetime. The way in which Hermione chose to deal with them and how each interaction affected her trust and openness would have long term impact. The way she approached this would also set the tone, could be one of the ways in which she assessed and trained the witch.

Her background and even house affiliation would put her opposite many and with very few that would approach even something like idle chatter the way Hermione would. Some would like her for her and have no problem guiding her through the mire of social idiosyncrasies, Cynthia would infinitely prefer to do that herself. Perhaps it would be a long time before this could be put into play in drawing rooms or gardens but if it was, this would only be helpful to the young witch in more ways than it would have been originally.

"Perhaps you could share the broad strokes of what makes you so sure than his eventual place among us is possible." Hermione blinked once and she could see the witch's mind turn over her words and the abrupt change in topic. Eventually it seemed like she had decided but wasn't sure. Looking forward to seeing how she responded as much as what information she might impart, she gave a slight nod of encouragement.

The small shoulders straightened slightly and she picked up her tea cup again. Very good. Perhaps she had experienced some teachings of some kind.

"It took me perhaps an embarrassingly long time to begin to be able to see the level of strange as different from my general entrance into the magical world." The look she received from those honey shaded eyes seemed to say this was not what she would expect to be the usual entry into Hogwarts for a muggleborn. Intrigued by the tone and Adrian's soft scoff, she ignored her son and watched the witch. Who seemed to be imitating someone or just portraying a dry persona of her own.

"There was an obstacle course set up in Hogwarts my first year. A warning of a painful death as the only reference to a locked door. Many things happened and by the end of the year I stood before a potions riddle and watched my first friend walk in to face, well we weren't exactly right, neither of us having considered a professor having someone thought dead in the back of his head." A calm sip and then it cracked, something flashed in her eyes. Adrian tensed and she flicked a glance at him, concern, it was disorienting to see them react to each other and would take practice to be able to read them in a more useful way.

"The next year was the basilisk. Perhaps you could explain why other than an attempted sacking of the headmaster, no one seemed to be reacting to the petrifaction of students by an unknown monster. Regardless of the how, it was the why. Again someone was there, in a form that shouldn't have been possible. That was when I began to wonder how common it was for dead people to interact in such a way, with the living." She was finished for now and Cynthia could only decide to think those words over more later. Adrian didn't understand. Neither did she of course but the witch was looking at her with defiance perhaps. Need was another thing it might be.

Not knowing what the girl wanted she looked to her son and he seemed to tear his eyes from the witch beside him. So much showed and then he composed himself and it was only determination, he looked stubborn.

"I will think that over Hermione. What you mean and what I know. Context." Hoping the girl could read her sincerity and lack of outright disbelief, she watched and seen the relaxation first in her sons face and then in the witch. Who was Hermione again, Just herself.

"I don't know what to say other than that. More is there. Other people and things. Pettigrew is alive. The rat." The rage and disgust was heartening. Sometimes people didn't have enough darkness in them to be dangerous. That was something she would like in the witch who would raise her grandchildren, hopefully plural.

"That is interesting." She offered and the witch clearly appreciated her dry tone. This was a bit fun. Never would she have guessed she would get such a young but interesting protégée.

"They only ever did find a finger. Then this summer and things after the main events, both of them, at the World Cup. Were you there?" She looked curious and not suspicious, interesting.

"I went with Marc and his dad." Adrian answered and she nodded in a sort of disappointed way. Maybe she had wanted Cynthia herself to have seen something.

"Anyways after that, which was disturbing and enlightening, the tournament. Harry did not enter himself and has been forced to participate in a way I don't understand. If he did not enter then how did his magic create the contract with the goblets magics? I have been assured this is beyond my comprehension by several people. Events have moved along since then." Hermione looked away and toward the window. Adrian looked a bit upset and she was glad they could do this privately. He would show emotions in front of her and Hermione more than anyone else. Certain ones anyways. Deciding this had worked well, it was easier for the younger witch to be asked, she sidestepped again.

"I am sure this must be difficult for your parents to understand. Petrification for instance would be frightening I'm sure." She did let her concern be heard and the witch winced. Perhaps not all was well after all. Adrian had mentioned that he thought their family a happy one. Colour rose on her cheeks and Adrian looked surprised.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Hermione." He offered and she smiled gently and nodded her agreement.

"They don't know. About anything really except my lessons. Not all of those either. How could I explain Moody demonstrating the killing curse?" Cynthia allowed herself to blink in surprise.

"Nothing? How?" Cynthia thought that a good question and was again surprised that her son didn't know this. They hadn't spoken very often though and much was going on at once, perhaps the mundane things were low on their list.

"I just. It's easier. I mentioned fluffy, the Cerberus that was the first defence on that corridor, and the worry and fear, it just was easier. Professor McGonagall looked at me with horror but accepted the stack of letters I handed her incase of my petrification. The one, the bond, if I hadn't been properly afraid by the things I knew and was looking for then the nearly constant fear and anxiety was enough. I tried to be careful." It was a shrug, not a ladylike way to end but understandable. Cynthia herself didn't know what she could say after that. Had never considered it from this perspective, the parents of muggleborns. The children going home and hiding who they were. Did her parents know her at all? That was very sad and it was easy to understand how an eleven or twelve year old would begin saying nothing and then be unable to explain.

"It would be too much to explain now." She didn't ask the question but Hermione's shoulders slumped and Adrian began rubbing her back with his free hand. It was wonderful today we her son like this, he had not dated nor interacted in the usual way with young ladies. This explained that clearly. It was her. Only her, for him.

"Perhaps that is better, though difficult of course, now. We will take your decision as to whether to approach your parents or not. This may change of course, depending on events." The witch thought that over and nodded. Her son relaxed further and she watched them meet eyes for a moment. He nodded and she smiled, a small one but there.

"Thank you. This doesn't seem like the right time to make any big decisions." Her tone was thoughtful and Cynthia considered her words. Then grinned a little bit and spoke her thought.

"Have you not?" The pink was quick to grace her cheeks and Adrian laughed softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Cynthia POV**

Seated at the settee in the main sitting room of her home, she should have been comfortable. Her son was here and there had been no emergencies at home or the offices here during his absence. However, much had changed and he was unaware of it. That wouldn't please him and she was tired of knowing such impactful things and knowing also that Nathan did not.

Hermione had given her a searching stare and then a glance toward Adrian that made it clear, she was doing this for him. It was a risk and in a way she was grateful for the witch deciding to trust her discretion. Information relating to Hermione could be shared at Cynthia's discretion. That was the outcome of the discussion on what Nathan should know. If he did end up before the Dark Lord, the worst case scenario, she would prefer nothing that he didn't need to know need to be shielded. Occlumency was a particular interest of her husband but it wasn't fool proof in any way. That skill had been one of the most dreaded things about the wizard.

Adrian sat on the other couch and was looking out the window as dusk fell. Nathan should be home any minute and they would know, via the wards, when he was. There was nothing to do but wait and hope for the best. She didn't fear disownment or a permanent fracture in her family but they were close and she did fear that her husband and son would not be able to understand each other, or display that clearly enough.

The ward pinged and the faint crack of apparition was heard. Then footsteps and him speaking to Tolk, his elf.

His smile was genuine and she took a moment to appreciate how handsome he was and the content look in his eyes to see them there, waiting for him. It didn't last long though and his sharp brows came together.

"Thia?" He asked quietly and his glance told her that his question was why his son looked so tense and perhaps even wary. Her smile was gentle but not easy. He stilled and then leaned down to kiss her cheek before settling beside her.

"Adrian." It was greeting and she appreciated Nathan's even tone. No hint of question or suspicion. All of them knew it was there and she was a bit surprised when Adrian looked at her before glancing back to his father.

"I hope your trip was successful Father. Pardon my abruptness but I have to tell you. I have a bonded, a natural one. It was merely a potential until recently but now. It's Hermione Granger." That had been blunt but she knew her son was agitated and nearly frightened.

Nothing from the man next to her. He was completely still and then his hand reached for hers and she felt his thumb circle her palm as he liked to when he was thinking. A minute passed and then she decided to speak the truth.

"She is lovely and to see them together is a wonderous thing." Some of her emotion was clearly heard and he looked at her. Having been watching their son, his gaze softened slightly at the emotion she let show in her eyes.

"This is not the simplest of matches then." Her eyes darted to their son and watched him sag into the cushions and smile with gratitude at his father.

"I am sorry. Not for her though." That was fair and after a long look Nathan accepted the truth in their sons' words. She could see him thinking rapidly and his glance moved from their son to her several times. She just tried to keep her emotions and demeanour steady. Not wanting to add to whatever he was already trying to manage as far as thoughts and concerns went. Eventually his gaze fixed on Adrian and she could see the assessment there.

"You've known then. Has this been going on for some time?" Adrian stiffened and she knew he was offended that his father thought he might do something like that.

"Yes I've known. Wednesday was the first time that I have seen her for this alone. It was only since Yule that we have been speaking." Cynthia knew that the ragged tone was in remembrance of the last weeks and she let enough show in her eyes that Nathan would know that all had not been well.

"Would you prefer your mother told me of the series of events?" Adrian's nod was reluctant but she could see that he wasn't sure of how to speak of something so emotional with his father.

"That is fine. There are some things I would like to know from you though." This nod was more relaxed and she wondered if their son wanted to speak of her. This had been his alone for years and they did speak quite openly between them. She smiled slightly and waited to hear what her husband would ask.

"Is she suitable? Otherwise." All knew he meant her parentage.

"Magically, she is more than suitable father. Gifted and dedicated. I know that all you know of her is whatever trash Skeeter writes but little of that is true." She watched the way her son's face showed his appreciation of the witch and her skills. It was easily seen that such a commendation of her skills had intrigued her husband. Nathan's love of magic for its own sake was something few enjoyed to his level.

"Gryffindor?" Adrian's nod didn't answer Nathan's question though and he looked to her.

"Courageous certainly and loyal. To few it seems but those completely. Not reckless in a thoughtless way but perhaps willing to risk more and quicker than you or I would naturally." Nathan nodded and she could see him looking at the view outside in the darkening gardens.

"What is not being said? Now that I think about it, I might have assumed she would be here. Had I thought my son having a natural bond a possibility." Adrian didn't shift his posture nor did he look to her or even away from his father.

"The reason I spoke to her, finally, at Yule was that the bond knew she was considering leaving Britain. It was surprising and then frightening. Best friends with Potter and she has seen more than even I had known." For a moment Cynthia admired the way her son phrased this.

"Leaving? That has been ameliorated?" Nathan's eyes snapped to hers and she smiled her assurance. Pleased that the immediate risk to their son was such a priority.

"I will of course discuss this further. Her concerns. Miss Granger. I do not like that I know nothing of her at all. Is she what you want Adrian?" Her son remained composed and then he smiled and she knew Nathan would be able to see the joy and nearly disbelieving happiness that was there for them to see.

"Alright son. A bond. My congratulations." With that he walked over to their darling boy and pulled him to his feet to hug him firmly. Unable to help herself, she wiped a tear away then quickly spelled herself so that her emotions wouldn't make either of them feel more awkward than they already did.

* * *

**Hermione POV **

It felt as if she was barely the same person who had gotten on the train to London nine days ago. Outwardly nothing had changed but inside, everything was different. Adrian was four compartments further up the train and the satisfied hum that rode the bond between them was reassuring and had made her smile to herself several times. She hadn't seen him but understood, she hadn't looked for him either. Not sure how she would react to seeing him in public and knowing that the parents observed what they could on the platform. Cynthia had caught her eye and she had let a small smile be her greeting while trying not to stare at the man beside her.

He was watching her, Nathan Pucey, but it didn't seem disdainful or even suspicious. Merely as if he was observing what he could. That made sense. Adrian's letter yesterday had been encouraging. She could tell from the words he used and the tone of the whole letter that he was relieved and hopeful. Had there been more time in the vacation, she thought that a meeting might have been arranged but there wasn't so that would happen this summer. Marcus had caught her eye both times he had walked down the train corridor and Hermione wasn't sure why or what he was looking for. Harry would have been extremely curious though, if he knew as much as the Slytherin did.

As the train began to slow then pulled into Hogsmeade station, she let some of her anxious excitement down the bond and felt his flash of steady reassurance. He would know that she was thinking of Harry and being at school with him. Both were exciting and nerve wracking. The carriage ride was mostly quiet and she ignored the group of third year Hufflepuffs that were chattering excitedly. It was with some surprise that she noticed her friend waiting for her just inside the huge doors that led into the castle.

Allowing herself to catch Adrian's eye for a moment, she accepted the encouragement he was sending her and saw his smile soften before she turned to the green eyed young man with messy black hair. Harry was shifting from foot to foot and watching her with something she didn't understand. Wariness or uncertainty maybe. Not frowning outwardly she walked over to him and was further surprised when he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the closest corridor. Then hugged her hard. For a second she just stood and then hugged him back. Trying to let all of her feelings into it.

"I've got a letter for you, from Snuffles. Where is Ron?" He pulled back and then held her shoulders while he searched her face and looked her over. Smiling softly she waited until he met her eyes again then his shoulders relaxed.

"Krum is on the pitch. I was glad of it, even more now. Let's get out of here and you can tell me what has been going on." The tone was a demand and she nodded agreeably and gestured him to lead the way. Not surprised when they headed back outside and toward the path down to Hagrid's hut. After a wave to the huge man they made it to the tree line and began to walk along the path between it and the lake's edge.

"Want the letter first?" She asked, wanting to begin. His nod was decisive and he caught her eye. Without thinking too much about it, she walked to a pile of boulders and climbed atop one. The letter was in her pocket and she handed it to him, watched him scan the writing and then raise his eyebrows, probably at its length, before beginning to read it. Minutes passed and she thought he had read some parts twice before he looked up at her.

"Hermione. What is going on? He says to listen calmly to you and a bunch of things that don't seem related before a paragraph on trusting those who have proven themselves." Hermione blinked in surprise. Not knowing what the man had written and unsure how to answer immediately. Looking around, she made sure they were alone and then began speaking softly.

"I know that you knew something was wrong before I went home. It was. Have you heard of natural bonds? I hadn't either, there is nearly nothing written about them and what has been is in the family libraries not the public ones. Anyways I have one. A bonded. I won't tell you who now. After I explain what I can, you can decide if you need to know now or if some time can pass. I don't want to hide this from you but there were several reasons I went to talk to Snuffles." Harry was watching her and it wasn't suspicious but he wasn't comfortable with this either.

"This may not sound connected but I assure you it is. All of it. I've written you dozens of letters via muggle post. I don't think you've gotten them. In fact you magically don't get any mail unless it's via Hedwig. What about Gringotts Harry? Bank statements and things. How come no one speaks to you about your family and where are your parent's things? I know this is upsetting but it's all part of my unease. Snuffles too. You and I know, so does Dumbledore. What reason is there for him to be kept an outlaw, unable to advocate for you as a magical guardian should be able too?" She stopped then at the tension and heartbreaking uncertainty in his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry Harry. I just wanted you to know why I had to see him." She didn't want him to be upset about her having seen the animagus. He watched her and she waited. Not wanting to continue without something from him.

"He said you went to him for me, with valid concerns, those are his words." She nodded and smiled a relieved small one at him. This had worried her, he had so little in this way that she wouldn't blame him for being jealous.

"Yes. This part is hard to say. I'm sorry it was just, I would have talked to you first." He frowned now and she just hurried on. "I was thinking about leaving. Trying to transfer schools or something. I know you've been worrying this year. Thinking more and differently about the future." She had been watching him carefully and wasn't surprised by the way his face began to close off and he straightened away from their touching shoulders before she grabbed his hand and spoke as quietly as she could. What she wanted to do was scream but that wouldn't help and it would scare Harry.

"That's what I mean. Maybe you thought I wouldn't notice but to me, I think." She took a breath and then forced herself to keep going. "Ever since the dream and the world cup you've been thoughtful but the tournament and everything. It's like you don't think you will have a future at all. I haven't wanted to talk to you about it, I didn't know if I was crazy or being dramatic. I'm just a girl Harry." She had looked down but looked up at his soft huff of laughter.

"Not just a girl Mione. A brilliant witch and friend. Even Snuffles agrees." Now wasn't the time to cry but she felt like she didn't deserve such praise.

"There isn't anything I can say to that, except I don't feel like I'm doing enough, for you especially. Don't interrupt please. Your reactions made me think things over and then some things became more relevant and I needed to talk to someone. The only person I could think of was Snuffles. This started after the Yule ball, the bond. Well it had always been there." Harry listened intently and didn't interrupt as she told him about Adrian coming upon her that night and then what happened after. She left out the personal things but kept the series of events in order and finally stopped at going home.

"Mione. Why didn't you say something? I had no idea what was wrong." He sounded angry and she just accepted it and nodded. Knowing she would be upset if their roles were reversed.

"I can't explain properly how hard it was to keep the bond out. Try and make sure that I didn't do anything because it indicated that it was safe or whatever. Now though, it's much better." She did let her smile out now. The real one that thinking of him and the content feelings of the bond made want to permanently stay on her face. He smiled softly in return and then looked expectant.

"Seeing Snuffles was so helpful. I said to him and I'll say it to you, both of you deserve to have that. Be able to talk to someone about your problems and get actual help and information that you trust. He knew immediately that it was a bond and explained what he could to me. After that I went to their home and we talked. I can't explain this either really. How relieving and wonderful it was to be there with him. He really wants me Harry, thinks I'm beautiful even." Knowing that she was blushing, she expected him to say something about it but he was just watching her intently.

"Hermione, you are beautiful and so brilliant. Not just smart but thoughtful and kind. More than he could ever want, whoever he is." She blushed further and nudged his shoulder.

"Dinner now and I'm hungry. Have you found anything else for the task, or did you play chess and fly this week?" Letting her smile show that she didn't blame him if he did, the sheepish one she got in return just made her laugh genuinely.

"You'll tell me more. Not hide things now? Even if I don't know who he is?" They were walking back to the school and she met his eyes.

"Yes Harry. Let's get through the rest of this year and then we can see where we stand." The nod and grim look she got told her that he understood her thoughts.

Harry knew things about Voldemort, or could sense things. Something was not normal about that but she didn't know how to ask him or what to say. Even to Sirius, she hadn't known how to speak about his dreams and the way his scar hurt sometimes. It wasn't normal and she didn't have the words to explain it.

It also seemed revealing that he didn't ask for more information, seeming reassured by what she did say and some of the looks she got over dinner that night were speculative and thoughtful.


	13. Chapter 13

**Adrian POV**

As he stood in the empty classroom at the end of the Charms corridor and waited for her, he let himself release some of the tension he had been carrying. In a few minutes she would be here alone with him. They had met three times for longer than a few minutes and he had played those hours over and over again in his mind.

School kept both of them busy and she also had the formidable time drain of helping Potter get ready for the task. It was easier to accept that now, he could feel the worry and determination she felt in those hours. The amount of time she spent in the Great Hall with the wizard in the front of her mind. Usually at those moments he could feel her awareness was of him and her relaxation at their proximity. When he was feeling jealous or just wanted her to himself he tried to remind himself of the ways that she did acknowledge him.

He knew when she usually went to bed now, it was about eleven. If he was thinking of her then things would come through the bond much clearer. Their dormitories were as far as they could be from each other so the ease of exchanging things wasn't the same as when they were in the same room. It depended on her mood and how tired she was, what kind of evening it would be. Sometimes it was daydreams of them or just moments together. Things he thought she wanted to do with him, brew potions or go for walks. He had already known she liked to walk and think, be outside too. Other times it was more an exchange of thoughts or as if she was checking in with him, assessing his mood and how tired he was.

Three times though, the nights after they had been together like they would be tonight, it had been other things. Thoughts of them that were private and even viewed differently. Instead of a scene of them with feelings as narration it was more like just them in no specific place. Physical sensations as well as emotional ones. Those were precious, intimate was the only word he could think of. She liked his eyes, one of his favorites was a similar viewpoint as his previous favorite fantasy of her above him with her curls around them. Now he thought of her point of view too, the desire and fascination she felt as she looked down at him. He would have her in that clearing, just the thought of her open beneath him in a place that he knew she thought of as theirs was enough to keep his hand busy.

He had noticed that she thought of it often but when he had seen her thoughts of him taking off her shirt and laying her on that tree bench, it had changed. The feelings of security and anticipation instead of uncertainty, even more so the vulnerability he could feel. The way she thought about being vulnerable to him. He wasn't sure that Hermione thought of it that way, could see the way her wanting to be free with him, open and allow him to be in control was nearly overwhelming.

In other parts of her life she needed control, to understand. He had expected the same to be true of her relationship with him. The tenor was different and he couldn't always keep himself together when he felt her respond so eagerly to his suggestions. Her relaxation at his sure emotions or the blush that coloured her cheeks but didn't cause her to tense when he let her feel his admiration of whatever part of her body was fascinating him right then. It was as if she already had begun to take his lead in some things, wanted to be able to trust him to set the tone between them.

The bond pulsed as she came closer. Anticipation and excitement coloured with other things. He let himself revel in it with the bond partially closed and then calmed himself as he opened it more. The emotions just increased from her and he put his hands in his pockets as the door opened. She looked down at the piece of parchment she had assured him was an unbelievable map and then met his eyes.

The bond pulsed and then he was fumbling for his wand, putting wards up quickly and as quietly as he could. His father had gone through this with him, knowing that discretion and privacy were important to him. Their conversations hadn't been long but the questions his father had asked were pointed and Adrian tried to answer clearly. To explain what he could about the bond's preferences and his own. This set of wards and privacy charms were one of his father's gifts to them, one both appreciated. He could feel her calm increase as the magic went up and in response to his own relaxation at their being alone and as secure as he could make them.

"Adrian." The way she breathed his name was more than he could withstand, not touching her while being so close and feeling her own want to be closer to him. Often he couldn't give her what she wanted, more than what was able to be accomplished in public. Now though he could and as he reached for her, the relief and surge in her anticipation made him groan. She still was surprised by his want of her, not sure in her desirability and it was frustrating. It wasn't something he could truly dispel yet but in that moment he decided that he could make a start.

"You have time?" His voice was rough and she watched his face then nodded.

"At least an hour or so before everyone starts heading up." She wasn't paying attention to her words. All of her focus was on him. The bond was humming and he knew that it was okay with her, that she wanted something from him, not support or understanding but something of him.

"Is there anything you want to speak of that can not wait?" Her eyes widened and then she took a half step closer to him. No verbal answer came but her body and her feelings did. Damn it, she was so lovely. It was nearly impossible to understand how he could appreciate her untouched beauty, her innocence, and want her more because of it. He wanted to strip it away and replace it with certainty.

"Come here." He held his hands out and she walked into his embrace. Her arms were tight around his middle and she pressed herself firmly against his chest. He could feel her emotions fluctuate wildly and knew his were too. Could feel the tightness in the bond, both of them wanting more than this.

Holding her to him with one hand he lifted his wand and transfigured a table into and arm chair before pocketing his wand and lifting her. Her small hands curled around the back of his neck and she relaxed slightly, both physically and her tension on the bond. He reciprocated, feeling better now that she was in his arms and her own uncertainty had lessened, though it didn't disappear.

"You don't trust that I want you, aren't certain of your place in my life. Perhaps you understand intellectually Hermione but you don't believe. Let me show you." He could feel her embarrassment at his words and knew that more words would be needed. Something for her to listen to while he touched her, let the bond open and showed her. He spun her so her back was against his chest and her legs together bent at the knee across his.

"Close your eyes my witch. I want you to see, even if you can't know everything, it angers me that you don't trust this. It is a certainty and I won't have this continue." Oh yes, she liked it. Responded to his assertiveness and he tried not to let it roar down the bond. His triumph and how turned on her was at her willing compliance.

"Your body is beautiful, made for me. Each time I see you there is something more compelling that the last time. This morning it was your hands. Holding a book and absently running up a finger and down the page edge. You noticed something but I can't let the bond open like that in the Great Hall. That Hermione is mine alone. I will not let someone else see how you flush and bite your lip when you are aware of your body like that." As he spoke and let the want and possessiveness through the bond. He let her shift and feel his erection beneath her.

"Can I touch you?" Her voice was soft and he was surprised at the lack of change in her emotions when she asked. She stiffened at his negative response, not her own wants.

"When you are ready for me to touch you. I won't have less of you than you want of me." At that she moaned and spun to face him. Straddling his lap and staring at his lips with enough desire to be torture.

"I don't want it to be here." She admitted and he froze under her before trying to relax.

"Whatever you want. You know that." He choked out. Trying no to think about the fact that she did want him to touch her. That the reticence was something else, not him or them but something connected in her mind. He pressed her against his chest and let her bury her face in his shoulder. Knowing she would prefer to speak like this, if it was personal. Eye contact was distracting and she didn't like not being able to finish her thoughts.

"I don't want to be hiding, feeling like we are doing something wrong." Unable to help the rush of feelings in response to that he just squeezed her and let her accept how that felt to him.

"I understand." He did, the instinct to not degrade their relationship in any way was strong and prominent. Respect and sheltering her from regret were nearly constant considerations.

"So you think it's okay? To wait for being home or somewhere else." He could tell that she was uncertain and he wasn't sure what about so decided to address what he could think of.

"It will always be okay to wait. For you to want things to be right. We should always have that feeling of rightness. Open to each other when we take steps forward together. The bond is helpful that way, it wants trust and openness. So do I." His certainty and acceptance calmed her and she relaxed against his chest completely. His body responded as a usual to her trust and touch. What she was thinking changed and the mix of want and embarrassment made it clear that he would like whatever it was she said.

"Could we, in my dream or whatever, we had clothes on and everything. Would it work like that? For both of us." As her embarrassment climbed and she tensed again he opened the bond to what he was feeling and waited for her to understand. How much he wanted her, that. How much her asking meant and his lust.

"Yes. Oh yes Hermione. It would work like that." He knew she got the first image he tried to send. Her tiny whimper was the most erotic thing he had ever heard and then he got hers. The slight pull of his hands in her hair and he stilled. It was his automatic reaction to wanting to spread her before him and devour her.

"If you don't want to that is fine. I don't want anything that." Her words broke off as he lifted her chin and then kissed her, in a way he hadn't yet. Then his hands were on her hips and he rolled her against his cock. Unable to help but moan into the kiss at the shock of pleasure that he felt in their magics, the sharp one from her fantasy that night as well as his own.

"Please." Her low whimpered word was enough to break his reluctance. He felt only want from her, no fear or uncertainty. The guide lines of staying clothed and the open feeling between them were enough that inside those restrictions he felt able to act. It was more than enough.

* * *

**Hermione's POV **

"Mione." Harry's voice came from beside her in the quiet library corner they were in. The task was in two days and both of them were panicking, trying to keep calm enough to carry on. Hoping to find something. It didn't seem that this book with charms for magical creature care would yield anything they hadn't already found.

"Yes." Her answer was absent and she began stacking the books back up and thinking about where she could look for anything that might help. Libraries didn't piled searches for vague things like helpful spells so she had to go about it the longer way.

"It's been good for you." His tone was thoughtful and dragged her from the haze of worry her mind had been in. Her eyes snapped to the vibrant green ones looking at her. How long had he been watching her for?

"What do you mean?" She asked. Not sure what he had been thinking about while she was being disgusted by ways to clean manure and enclosures.

"Him. It's almost like you are totally different. Even things like you not touching your hair or tying it back so much. Smiling more and the stupid things people say don't seem to bother you. Malfoy was pissed when his taunts didn't rate a reaction at all yesterday." A grin came at the end and she laughed softly before looking around. It was almost closing time and no one was near them.

"It was a suggestion of his. Not giving Malfoy the attention. I always tell you to ignore him but it's hard to actually do." She admitted and wasn't surprised when he laughed quietly at her rueful admittance.

"This enough for today?" She asked him. It had been worth it, paying more attention to Harry and less to their lists of things to do. Endless research wasn't good for his piece of mind and he seemed to enjoy the silences and small conversations she had been making sure they had time for. Honestly, she had been too. Her class work was done and exams were coming up, this year there was no frantic preparation. She kept on track with her revision and homework but hadn't taken on more than that. Harry needed her and she couldn't be falling apart, that would effect Adrian. Who had told her outright that he wouldn't tolerate her running herself down like that. Explained how trying and draining it had been even before the bond was open. It would be worse now. She slept as best she could, he helped with falling asleep and made sure Harry was eating too.

They walked through the mostly deserted halls towed the common room and she enjoyed the moment. The year was als or over and she always missed both the school and even more her friend during the summer.

"Will you write me more this summer?" She asked and then waited for his shoulders to relax. He hadn't liked talking about after the task or the school year lately and she could guess why. This was important to her though.

"I want you to know that even if you don't get letters, I am sending them. Somehow I am trying to communicate with you. Please send letters if you don't receive them. Athena might help but I don't know." She let her seriousness and her uncertainty show through. So he would know that she meant it. A sideways glance. The same assessing one he gave her when she said things that seemed to mean more than the words themselves. Harry had been paying attention.

When she told him that she was going to meet him, that's how they referred to Adrian, he had given her a long look. Seeming to ask if she would be alright, not liking the mystery or her going to meet someone. Then he had hugged her and told her to wait. Handing her the marauders map he had blushed and told her that his first thought had been to look so she better take it. A perfect example of the great friend he was.

"I'll write you." It sounded a bit pained but she just smiled her acceptance and relief.

"Does he hate me? Him." She slowed for a moment and then shot her own sideways glance at her friend who was watching her, only looking ahead to make sure there wasn't a step or some other hazard.

"No. Doesn't like the situations though. Proximity to danger, he calls it." Letting him see her roll her eyes. Adrian's orders to be careful and a bit selfish with her safety were frequent. There was a mix of emotions that she thought meant the same as his words and were prevalent when he couldn't speak to her.

"That makes sense. I don't like it either." The worried tone was back in Harry's voice and she couldn't think of anything to say. He didn't like it when she fussed over him, unless he was very upset himself so she just reached for his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione stood in the stands of the stadium seating surrounding the maze and couldn't move. Her heartbeat was so loud that she couldn't hear anything else. For a moment she thought she would be sick, the fear and anger had been rising for minutes now. Where was Harry? Eventually the cold nose and the whine from the dog beside her brought her out of her own world of panic and she took a breath. Then another. Sound started coming in and she glanced around.

Sirius took a step toward the stairs leading down and she was grateful for the permission to move. She felt as if her body was floating as she raced down the stairs after the black tail in front of her. Trusting Sirius to be able to make his way by scent she was halfway around the mazes perimeter when there was a flash of light and then noise. Something had happened. Someone said Potter and then she heard the word body. The bond pulsed reassurance and though she didn't slacken her pace she knew that Adrian must be able to see Harry. Finally they made it to the starting point and the judges.

Wrapping her hands into the dogs scruff she watched her friend be dragged off the still shape of Cedric. Dead, she heard the words and knew she would be upset with herself later, for the fixation on her friend and only the brief stab of emotion for the Hufflepuff. Again Adrian tried to calm her and this time she let herself open the bond up more and she felt him relax and the force of emotion showed as she let hers be felt.

Some kind of invisible barrier was separating them from the group of teachers and Dumbledore surrounding Harry. Then Moody stepped away with his hand holding Harry's shoulder and still she couldn't get closer. Even as they moved away from the ring of people and the crowds, she was held from following. Sirius was growling lowly and she let herself thread her hands into his fur.

Then Adrian was moving away, and she sent her request. Not words but the feeling of helplessness and waited to be released with the crowd she stood in. Getting angrier and more panicked by the minute.

**Adrian POV**

"Fuck." He swore quietly and then quickly cast notice me not charms on himself and Marcus before pushing to the front of the crowd. The fear and tension had been increasing steadily in the bond and he knew that Hermione was moments away from panic. When the flash showed and then Potter and Diggory on the ground he tried thin the bond. Neither were moving and he didn't want her to catch his flares of thought or feelings about her best friend somehow being dead. Then Potter moved and he opened it up. Sending all the reassurance and certainty he could to her.

Feeling her open the flow of emotions in response and then he watched from his vantage point higher up and further away. There was a surge of people and the crowds were prevented from getting closer to what used to be their quidditch pitch. There she was, with the dog that he was quite sure was Sirius Black, in the group of people that were being held magically away from the two boys on the ground and the crowd of teachers and officials.

When Moody grabbed Potter and started leading him away he could feel the flares of panic and steadily growing anger from her. Damn it, better see if he could follow or something. Grabbing Marc's sleeve he began heading toward the stairs and then drown to the paths from the quidditch pitch to the school. The emotions that came next were like a plea and he knew what she wanted. Needed from him.

"Ade. What are we doing?" Marc asked this quietly and without slowing. Not for the first time he appreciated his friends habit of going along and asking questions later.

"Potter." He answered as quietly as he could and knew that the chattering students and adults would cover anything they said.

"Why? Oh, for her. Fuck Ade. Your girl is involved in some crazy shit." Adrian knew that Marc's excessive foul language was in response to his bewilderment at what looked like the dead body of their classmate and his own agitation for Hermione.

"I know. Do you see them? He's with Moody." Not sure if Marc had seen the two leave, all of his own focus had been on Hermione and because of her, Potter.

"No. Was all bloodied though. Hospital Wing?" That seemed as good a suggestion as anything else and he was sure the matron would hustle back there from the task medical tents. The other two champions had been in there but both of her own students needed her. Well one of them, Diggory was dead.

All of Hermione's panic made sense in that moment and he stopped. It wasn't possible, surely they hadn't been taken from the task and somehow, he didn't know what could have happened but the tension could be easily seen in the tournament officials and even Snape looked as if he were made of stone. Now that they were further apart and he couldn't feel her so clearly his mind began to work rapidly.

"Ade?" They were just inside the huge doors to the castle and Marc looked concerned.

"I don't." He didn't have any idea what to say. Couldn't just spit out that Hermione had told him she though the fucking Dark Lord was returning and that he had realised that's where she thought Potter had been. Somehow back here with a dead body and looking as if he had been tortured himself. Marc's eyes were steady and watchful, Adrian swallowed and made a decision.

"Later." Was all he said and they headed up the main stairs amongst a steadily growing group of scared students and a few adults. It was slow going and Moody must have been moving quickly to get ahead of even the first to have exited. Then both doors opened with a louder than normal boom and they watched Dumbledore enter from the top of the stairs.

He felt her get closer and debated heading for the hospital wing but didn't actually know Potter was there and wanted to see her. Pulling Marc into a corridor that led to the transfiguration wing, he waited. Feeling her slowly move toward the stairs and up. She was in the middle of the crowd and then close to the top she began moving toward him. Mentally he thanked Merlin for their bond. She knew he wanted to see her and she could feel where he was. Marc just waited silently and then stiffened slightly when she came around the corner.

Hermione's gaze flicked from him to his friend and back again. Then the bond opened nearly fully and she let out a pitiful sound. Not a moan and not a cry but something in between and he grabbed her hand before pulling her into the closest classroom and letting Marc follow then putting up their wards. Even if it was just for a few minutes, he needed to be able to focus on her and couldn't do that if he to be aware of his surroundings.

Before he could do anything or even speak she had her arms around his waist and was sobbing into his shirt. Then he realised the dog wasn't with her and relaxed a bit more. Now wasn't the time and Marc was here. He made soothing sounds and poured his love for her into the bond. He couldn't do anything else and the terror was so mixed with anger and frustration that he didn't think she could speak. Slowly over a minute or two it began to lessen. Still there but she was forcing herself to calm down and all he could do was help with the bond and physical contact.

Eventually she looked up and he nearly cried himself at the desolate look in her eyes. There was question there too and he didn't have an answer.

"It happened I think. That's where he was. Something in Dumbledore's face and Snape." Her words were quiet and didn't make much sense but he understood what she meant and tried not to let his own emotions move too quickly all at once.

"I'm sorry." She said and he just pulled her back to him and cradled her head gently against his cheek. Over her head he met Marc's eyes and could see that he didn't understand what had happened but the intent look and apprehension on his friend's face made it clear that he knew it was bad. Whatever Marc saw on his face made his own shift into a grim tight look that he had never seen before. It was close to the one he had after a bad run in with his father but more somehow. They held eye contact until Hermione shifted against him and he let her go.

"Thank you." The witch whispered and he could tell that she meant it. He nodded and tried to smile or something but knew it hadn't been convincing. She meant for his efforts to help and then calming her, not that he had managed anything.

"I have to go." He nodded, Potter. He could feel the need she had to get to him and something complex that he thought was mostly protective of the younger wizard. As always when Potter caused so much feeling in her, he examined it carefully and then felt the tenor of the bond. Not their feelings but the actual bond itself. Nothing that showed she felt something that endangered it. This was habit but he couldn't help it.

Letting his arms fall he was surprised when she didn't move for the door immediately.

"I'll be later tonight. Will you wait?" She sounded uncertain and he nodded once firmly. Then made sure she felt the determination and need. Not the physical but emotional need he had for her. Nothing would keep him from her now. Again she flicked her eyes to Marc and thought it was thanks she tried to express but then she turned to the door and he pulled down the wards before she opened it. Her shoulders firmed and her chin came up, then her hands wiped her face of tears and she cast a spell that he hadn't heard before. A last glance back at him showed that all traces of her tears were gone.

The door closed and he looked at his friend who was watching him with something more than interest but also apprehension. He jerked his head towards the door and Marc gave his own single nod.

Together they silently took back staircases and hidden passages to the common room and then entered a completely silent room of students in green. If he had considered it then he would have thought there would be chatter and whispers about what had happened. Nothing, there were enough sons and daughters of Death Eaters here. Their tension kept the younger years quiet and their peers watchful. He met no ones eyes and walked with Marc beside him to the hallways leading back into the warren of dormitories.

His door finally closed behind him and he waited for Marc to enter through their adjoining bathroom before putting up those same wards. He couldn't say anything and Marc would understand that he had to be the one to speak.

"What the hell Ade." Marc's voice was raised and Adrian amended the previous thought, he would understand eventually.

"Diggory is dead. Potter is important. Granger is terriified and you don't need words. I won't ask. You won't say, will you. Let's see how well I can read you." Rarely had he had so much of Marc's focus directly on him before. The look was more penetrating than he had ever seen and for a moment his friend looked like Colin Flint. Cruel was an understatement to describe the man and Adrian felt bad for the thought, his friend would be crushed.

"Not a potential anymore then." A single nod in confirmation of his own conclusion, that wasn't a surprise. Eventually Marc would have known, it had been obvious maybe, especially since Yule.

"Potter." Then Marc's eyes snapped to Adrian's and he could see the thoughts racing behind the dark brown eyes of his best friend, brother in his mind and Marc's. They had decided over ten years ago that they wanted someone to be theirs. It was how their juvenile minds had articulated their feelings and ever since it had been the two of them, even when they weren't together.

"No." The word was breathed and Adrian wondered if this same thing was happening all over the country. Most wouldn't know of course but inside this room, one did and now two thought it a real possibility. In his own home and Marc's, well if it had happened then they would know. He didn't confirm anything nor did he move at all. Marc's eyes were searching his face and even his posture.

"Granger thinks so. I've never seen her like that. Desperate was the word that came to mind when she looked at you." The last sentence was absently added as his friend looked down and then sat in the comfier of the two chairs in his room. Silence reigned for the next hour. Neither man moved and only the frequent glances showed they were aware of each other. Adrian could see that sometimes Marc was thinking of him and sometimes of other things. The flashes of fear mixed with speculation told him that he was considering Hermione and him, the danger that added to an already deadly situation.

Nathan Pucey didn't speak much of those times or his tattoo and it's relevance to life then. Colin Flint enjoyed regaling his son with snippets of things that weren't appropriate and when they were very young had been terrifying. The two of them had been five when Lucinda Flint had died and after that everything changed for Marcus and because of that, Adrian. Weekly sleepovers became more frequent and his mother began arranging their lives more and more. Holidays and day trips, things that ended late and Marc had better stay. Excuses and pleas to Flint that her own son was happier when his friend was there.

By ten years old there were no excuses needed. Marc was at their home more often than his own and nearly all of the day to day care and things were taken care of by his family. Flint demanded his son regularly and there was little that could be done but Marc knew that he didn't have to be at Flint Castle if his father hadn't requested it specifically. Their home was always open to him and he had the suite next to Adrian's, complete with clothes and books. Everything, he need never bring anything or feel a guest. It hadn't taken Marc long to stop trying to leave or apologize after weeks or him going school shopping with them.

In those minutes he was glad that he had his friend. That Marc too knew what his return would mean and that he knew about Hermione.

"Occlumency." Was the first word said and it was Marc that spoke. Looking down at the empty whiskey glass in front of him while he did.

"I've been slacking but your dad always made us practice on holidays. Better get back to it." Adrian watched his fists clench and then the dark eyes met his. It was reassuring to see the determination there and for a moment they locked eyes and reaffirmed their commitment to each other, the loyalty. Then a nod each and Adrian reached for the bottle. He could have one more without it affecting him, aware he needed to be coherent and steady for Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hermione POV**

She sat on the end of Harry's bed and stared at her crossed legs. Snape had left after the dramatic show of his Dark Mark and Sirius had been sent away. That was just another thing that she couldn't do anything about. It was more understandable this time but again Harry didn't get what was best for him. Harry's eyes had met hers after the animagus transformed and left. Catching her speculative glance at the Headmaster and then immediate change to concern. As had been his way lately, Harry didn't say anything just let her see his awareness and then looked out the window.

That had been the most steady glance or communication from her friend since she had entered the hospital wing and been shocked by the jumbled retelling of events. Harry looked up then, with anguish and Hermione wanted to scream her frustration. A second later she tamped it down, for Harry and Adrian. A facade of calm wouldn't do.

Cedric. Kill the spare. Her friend was blaming himself and she didn't know what to do. Then defeat showed and she knew he would speak. Fear was the only emotion she felt at what he might say. How he was feeling about the Hufflepuff or even Voldemort. Not allowing herself to think about that yet, it would take over, she just waited and then Ron shifted in the chair by the bed.

Harry and her both looked at him and she didn't quite understand what was on his face. He was tense and his shoulders shook occasionally but not as if he were crying.

"Go check on them Ron. This is a time for family." Harry spoke lowly and they shared a glance before Ron looked at her. She nodded briefly in assurance that she would stay for as long as she could. Eventually the matron would be back with the promised sleeping potion so probably not long. They watched the lanky red head leave and then she waited, waited for Harry to speak.

"It. He was. My parents. I'm sorry." He just spoke those words haltingly and then stopped and her heart broke for him. For all of them. It wasn't fair and she didn't know what she could say. So she stood and walked to the head of the bed before leaning down and wrapped her arms around him gently. There was little relaxation in his posture and she knew he didn't want to break down. So she didn't say what she wanted to. Didn't whisper that she loved him and they would keep going. Couldn't assure him that they could do this or they would figure it out.

It was only a minute or two before Madam Pomfrey came around the screen with a potion vial in her hand. Hermione straightened and was profoundly grateful for the dreamless sleep her friend would get. She didn't like leaving him here exposed and waited outside the screen after she whispered her goodnight to Harry.

The matron came out and gestured toward the door. The two witches walked over there with her and then Hermione stopped. Looking up at the kind face of Madam Pomfrey who always patched them up so well, It was hard to challenge her but right now, right now she needed to know that the woman would look out for him. If Hermione had to leave then she was trusting this woman with her best friend. Who was vulnerable, more so than ever before.

The glance from the adult was chiding and then it softened. Hermione just waited. She may be young but this was serious. Life or death. Eventually she received a firm nod and even slightly squared shoulders. That was the best she could ask for and she walked through the door that the witch held open.

Since this was halfway up to the tower she didn't have far to go. The school felt different. Not dangerous but quiet and watchful. Somber even. They had lost someone today. A student and peer. Cedric wasn't someone she knew well but he had been a prefect and she knew he was well liked, even before the tournament. It felt unreal and she wondered what the Hufflepuff common room felt like tonight. Having anticipated celebrating even if he hadn't won. Then she thought of her own and hoped they didn't expect answers from her. With that thought she gave the password to the Fat Lady and didn't respond to her low question about Mr Potter.

There had been quiet talk before she was noticed and she saw the Weasleys sitting together. They looked like they expected her to join them but she just gave a small head shake and headed for her dorm. Wanting to be in her privacy en chanted bed. Alone. First felt like she had to shower this day away. If hot water and soap could scrub away the feelings crawling over her.

She grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Then her fluffy socks and under things. A minute later she was peeling her clothes off and staring at the wall that was being distorted by steam. As she stepped into the shower she didn't move. Just let the hot water beat on her face and chest. Closing her eyes at the sting. Eventually she turned slowly and then let herself cry. It wasn't sadness or even a specific worry. Complete bewilderment and the helpless feelings were overwhelming her attempt at calm. She should have taken a calming draught or something. As she scrubbed and washed her body and hair the sobs slowed to tears that still fell occasionally. Dry and clothed she sat on her bed and then curled up in a ball.

Her whirl of thoughts slowed and then she felt it, like reaching. A slight tug on the bond and she knew it was him. Waiting for her. For a moment she allowed the petulant thoughts about not being able to see him in person. What she wanted was to bury her face in his neck and feel his arms hold her right, steady her. The relaxation and peace of them being physically together. Then she forced that back and tried to be grateful that she could at least have this. Steadier, she relaxed and reached for him through the bond.

Concern and other variations of that flowed to her and she let them. Didn't try and send calm but accepted his and let her own feelings through. Sorry about the tenor of hopeless overwhelm. He accepted it though and the rush slowed. Feeling a bit better she closed her eyes and wasn't surprised that it was a feeling of nearly the same want she had earlier, her tucked under his chin and him holding her close, cradled gently. More tears then and they stayed that way. Comforting each other as best they could until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Adrian POV **

Adrian let go of his mother as they spun into their home and looked his question at Marc. Was he staying? The grim look he got in return was answer enough.

"Breakfast then." Adrian didn't order him but knew that Marc would understand. He didn't want his friend at home or to not know how he was for very long. More than before and he got a nod before Marc kissed his mother's cheek and turned down her invitation to dinner.

Then he and his mother stood in the apparition foyer and looked at each other before she nearly threw herself at him and he hugged her tight. She quietly murmured her love for him and how happy she was that he was home. Then she pulled back and looked him over carefully. Neither of them wanted to be so obvious in their concern on the platform. He didn't glance around but knew his father wasn't there waiting for him and that was unsettling. All of the sudden his mind was awash with thoughts and concerns about his father.

"Father." He got the word out and kept his straight posture, not wanting to upset his mother anymore than she already was. There was a tightness around her eyes that was extremely concerning and the lack of his father was equally disturbing.

"Let's have tea Adrian." That wasn't good but it was expected. His mother liked to have something to occupy her hands with when she was agitated and he didn't blame her at all for wanting to be in a place she felt secure. Without his father there, this place that had always been a home suddenly felt vulnerable and he didn't like that at all.

Seated in his mother's sitting room and with a small sandwich in hand to appease the worried look over she kept giving him, he waited and hoped she would begin soon. The uncertainty was increasing his agitation, not soothing it. Already he was disturbed by the last days at school and Hermione leaving for the muggle world. He hadn't been able to ask about wards or security for her. Not wanting to argue when he knew she would go regardless, it was on his list of things to speak with his father about.

"He didn't want to be here." His mother's words were few but carried the weight of a bludger slamming into him and he carefully put the teacup down and the sandwich on its plate. Hands tightly holding his knees, he made himself look up at her face. The apprehension there was surprising and even scary. She was watching him as if he would lash out and he wasn't sure what was causing it. Deciding that he had to know, he took a breath and then blurted it out.

"He doesn't want to see me?" Adrian's attempt to keep his feelings out of his voice had failed spectacularly and his mother looked as if she had been slapped.

"Adrian! Of course not. His concern was the reverse." Her words were clipped and she lifted her chin. He thought she was daring him to confirm his father's fears and stood abruptly.

"Can he come home now?" Perhaps it was immature to want his father at this time but he had been worried and Hermione had even asked quietly in their single hour alone together if he was alright. Through Potter to her, he knew that he had been summoned that night. Seen the Dark Lord newly reborn. From a cauldron. Just the thought was so disgusting that he tried again to push it away.

"Pinny. Please fetch Nathan. Thank you." With that the elf disappeared and he waited for his father to come. When his mother pulled her legs up under her after sitting down he allowed himself to show his own agitation and paced in front of the windows. A minute later he felt the wards ping and stopped, looking at the French doors that led into this room. A minute later a single knock and he couldn't help taking a step toward the door. A glance at his mother as she bid his father come told him how relieved she was by this. Both of them had been concerned then.

"Father." The word came out and he stared before taking the ten steps to him and hugging him tightly. He didn't think he had done this, really sagged against his father in need of support for years now. Surprise stiffened the older man for a second and then his father returned the embrace for a moment before holding him by the shoulders and meeting his eyes. Searching them.

As Adrian's shoulders relaxed, so did his father's and both of them just stared for a moment before his father released one of his shoulders and steered him to his seat. As usual his father sat beside his mother and the two clasped hands. Ignoring the pang at not having his witch, he wanted her there with them, he waited for something, anything.

"Are you alright son?" The gruff tone of his father's voice was surprising and he nodded immediately, knowing what was meant. He was alright. Upset and concerned. Afraid for his family and Hermione. Not panicking at the moment though and reassured by his parents sitting easily together.

The only direct thing Hermione had said about his own family was that this wouldn't change how his father felt about him, didn't change the years of love he had received. It had been the first time that she had been comforting him and it had been both wonderful and terrible. That she had given it but also that he had needed it. Wanting to be her strength and for the first time seeing that it went both ways.

"Hermione?" His mother's soft tone was full of her apprehension and he frowned slightly in response.

"Concerned and a hundred others things. Physically she is alright, though I want to speak to you about wards and protections for her when she isn't at school. Or here." The last two words made him feel ashamed. They were a plea and had come out as one. His witch and him had this summer and she had mentioned thinking that Harry would want her and need her. The Order would be reformed and she didn't know what that meant but she wasn't leaving him alone with horrible muggles for months. Regardless of what the Headmaster wanted, her voice had been seething with rage and helpless frustration.

"The girl isn't holding me against you?" That was an unusually direct question from his father and he responded truthfully, knowing his father was reading his surface thoughts. His occlumency shields had been up and he had mentioned the skill to Hermione so she wasn't surprised when it came up. He knew it would. Dropping them now, he allowed his honest feelings to show.

"No father. Not at all. She sends her hopes that you are alright. Potter told her enough for her to know that it was horrible. Would have been horrible for anyone with a conscience." The words were not smooth but they were true and he could tell that she had meant it. Both of his parents relaxed further at that and he did in response, unwillingly soothed by their genuine increase in ease.

"That is encouraging. Surprising. I must meet her. It is clear that I do not have a proper mental picture of her reactions or responses. That will be needed." There was strain in the deep and familiar voice now and Adrian nodded his understanding.

"We will speak about things after dinner, I am sure you have questions. For now though it is enough to have you here. I admit I was unsure. If you would view me differently or hold me responsible for increase in the tangled nature of this web." His father's admission hurt Adrian. That his father had doubted him but he knew that if Hermione hadn't made her respect for his parents clear and kept at him until he admitted his fears of her wanting him less, that she might not fight as hard for them because his father. Well he was part of the problem. Marked and tied to a wizard who was certainly going to attempt to kill her best friend, probably her too. That thought made him feel ill and the sandwich went back on the plate with a single small bite missing.


End file.
